Christmas Commotion (The Kisaragi Edition)
by BloodiiValentii
Summary: Christmas is just around the corner and city is bustling with excitement. Ayumi has plans to finally get Satoshi's attention off Naomi and on to her, though little did she know her plan would backfire giving all of them more than just a memorable Christmas.(Bad summary ;o;) Parings: AYUSHIKI (Yoshiki x Ayumi) NAOSHI (Satoshi x Naomi) MAYUTARO (Sakutaro x Mayu) and much more ;) AU
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Corpse Party or the characters, it is all in the possession of Team Gris Gris, however I do own this story :D**

A/N: Without further ado I present you a more merry story from my side as usually I am writing dark, depressing and twisted material.

Forgive me if it isn't good enough, I am new to writing lighter stuff like this xD

* * *

><p>Chapter 1:<p>

The season was at its peak. The first fall of snow of the year was about to begin as the leaves were falling off the elderly trees, which were lined across the streets, leaving them dull and bear ready for their branches to be covered in a soft, white and thick frosting. Everyone was switching to much more warmer, better insulated clothes such as knitwear like hats, scarves and gloves. With the change from the freezing rain to a massive temperature drop where one could always see what they were exhaling and limbs were becoming numb at the sudden touch of the chilling weather, this was all signalling that winter had finally truly arrived.

Though that meant one more thing, with the arrival of winter it also meant the arrival of the biblical holiday Christmas. The idea of Christmas in Japan wasn't celebrated like a holy tradition like how foreign people would have celebrated it but more like a time for merriment and to get together with the family and the ones you love just for the sake of it. By this time around, citizens of the cultural country of Japan had begun decorating their houses and pathways with items such as novelty snowflakes, sparkling tinsel, fairy lights, christmas trees etc…

Even stores had taken in consideration the time of the year and had begun to make sales and designing stores to specifically match the festivity just sweeping across the streets. Something about the mention of Christmas made everything seem so whimsical and magical. Was it the atmosphere? The upbeat vibes coming from everyone smiling and laughing without a care in the world? Or the amazing things that could happen due to this special month? Maybe it was all of these things combined that made Christmas truly what it was.

But even with the carnivalesque saint's day just a less than a week away, it didn't mean school would be stopped as Christmas wasn't a legal holiday to miss school for in Japan. Everyone had to attend to their daily duties at school, continuing to study their butts off with such a merry occasion nearing so soon…

-At the Shinozaki Residence-

'_Only 5 days until Christmas'_

This time of month transformed the usually mature and focused Ayumi Shinozaki into an impatient girl with the stability of a hyperactive child. She just couldn't wait for the day to arrive already. She loved how everyone was at this time of year, she loved how everything was decorated so bright and colourful, she loved how happiness was always present all around her wherever she went, and she loved how she would be able to watch the velvet snow settle on the warmth less ground as it built countless layers on top of its base. There was not one thing she didn't absolutely love about now; to her it was even better than her birthday,

Shinozaki looked over at her bedside table right near her double sized bed trying to look at the time on her purple digital clock adorned butterflies and tiny monotone hearts which stood on a book she was currently reading called 'The insight on occult philosophy' that was also on the table.

It took her a few moments to make clear numbers out of what she was seeing as everything was still looking hazy from her previous slumber. Although the image in front of her began to clear up in front of her that resulted in her able to see the current time. Her sapphire orbs shot wide open as she realized what the clock read.

'_7:30 crap'_

She had overslept. She was meant to wake up at 7:00 but her alarm failed her to do so. At this rate she was going to be late to school if she didn't act pronto. She was the class rep of 2-9; tardiness from her wouldn't be setting a good example as a class representative. It would be as if she was making a joke of her position and being a hypocrite as she always tells others off when they're late. No she couldn't allow her punctuality to be affected and her duty as class rep be mocked because of this minor setback.

On that note she bolted out of her bed and gave herself a quick wash in the shower with her strawberry scented soap which left her smelling sweet and fruity. She then quickly rushed to her closet to take out her uniform which was hanging neatly on a hanger. The hasty bluenette had quickly adorned her Kisaragi school girl uniform and had begun rushing towards her house door on looking back to her clock and seeing 10 minutes had already passed.

'_Oh no I'm going to be late'_

She almost forgot to put on her socks and shoes because of how much of a hurry she was in but once that was done she sprinted towards the direction of where Kisaragi Academy stood firm. Ayumi was becoming breathless quickly at her continuous rapid paced action, but she wasn't going to be late no matter what.

'_Yes almost there, I can do this!'_

The blue eyed girl felt hope flooding into her as she could see the entrance of her school just a few minutes away. She could do this; she was putting her all into this journey just so she wouldn't be late. What a dedicated class rep she was, right? As her burden came to an end, she couldn't help but feel she had forgotten something, but she couldn't place what she had forgotten.

Eventually she reached her said destination completely out of breath, cheeks flushed and breathing deeply. It felt as if she had run a marathon. But it was all worth it because she wouldn't be deemed a hypocrite of tardy. She started to slowly make her way to class stopping occasionally to take a few breaths and take a rest near the walls of the building.

She couldn't help but feel a chill seizing her entire being as the freezing wind blew straight on to her. Shinozaki reacted by shivering as she continued to walk to class 2-9. The temperature was low and her not having a coat was not doing her any justice.

'_It wasn't just a coat I've forgotten, It was something else, but what?'_

Ayumi didn't think about that much as she finally reached the entrance to her beloved classroom. What came to her sight as she entered the door was her small circle of friends: Mayu Suzumoto, Naomi Nakashima, Seiko Shinohara, Satoshi Mochida (her crush), Sakutaro Morishige and Yoshiki Kishinuma. The 2 best friends Naomi and Seiko were buoyantly chatting near their desks with Seiko trying to grope Naomi's chest. Mayu was messing around Sakutaro aka her Shig nii, with him secretly smirking at her childishness as she continued being so careless. Satoshi was sitting with the class delinquent Yoshiki as he was trying to get hidden glances of Naomi, whilst Yoshiki was just leaning back on his chair, saying things to Satoshi that would make him embarrassed. He was probably telling him things about Naomi.

Shinozaki had a small hatred towards Naomi because she had Mochida's attention while she didn't. She had tried so hard to catch the brunette's eye but no matter what she just couldn't. What did Naomi have that she didn't? Okay so she had bigger breasts, big deal. Also she might be more voluptuous and prettier than her but Ayumi was sure Satoshi wasn't that shallow to like someone just for their looks. Was he? She just wanted to have Mochida for himself, he was the ideal man. So sweet, so caring and so sensitive to others feelings. The complete opposite to his cold, stern and stoic best friend Kishinuma. She wondered how those two even became friends despite them being polar opposites of each other.

'_Now for me to get Mochida Kun's attention once and for all.'_

She had a plan to get Mochida's attention. A very clever plan that she thought out very carefully about. In order for this plan to go under way she would need someone's help so it wouldn't look so suspicious or obvious. No one had taken notice of her appearance yet other than Yoshiki. He had seen her from the corner of his eye whilst teasing Satoshi about his crush on Nakashima

The 17 year old's face lit up as he saw her in the classroom. He was missing her; it was unlike her to not be in the class before everyone else. He thought she hadn't come in to school today and his heart sunk because of that sad thought. He only came for her; she was his light in the sea of darkness he had been blindly swimming in. After her lying for him to stop him from punching that prick Tsubota, he felt his self growing to her. Even though they never actually talked much after that, he would still watch over her like a hawk and protect her from harm because he loved her. He loved her more than anything in the whole world. That might have sound like an exaggeration but it was definitely true, 100 percent.

As Yoshiki left his seat he began to approach his love though she completely ignored his presence and went to find the person, more like woman she needed currently.

'_Where is she?'_

Her mysterious blue eyes scanned the whole class in search for one person. Her home-room TA known as Yui Shishido, or Yui Sensei to her students. She could see the bubbly young adult coming out of a closet attached to the classroom. On her discovery of the young woman she quickly approached Yui slightly scaring her in the process.

"**Yui Sensei!"**

"**Ahh! Shinozaki San I didn't see you there, you startled me."**

"**Sorry Sensei, I want to do something with the whole of 2-9 and I need you to help me."**

Yui looked down at her dear pupil with loving eyes; she genuinely did love her students. When they were at school she was like their second mother. She would do anything for her students, absolutely anything to keep them happy and enjoy their final years at Kisaragi Academy. Shinozaki was a student to whom she was like a big sister towards so she would be more than happy to assist her with whatever she need help with.

"**Go on then dear."**

"**Well I wanted to do this sort of activity with the class and I think it's really fun and would be a surprise for all of us."**

"**Okay. Then fill me in with the details Shinozaki San."**

"**Basically what I want to do is this new thing I found out on the internet which seemed quite interesting, it was called Secret Santa."**

"**Secret Santa?"**

Shishido seemed confused at Ayumi's suggestion. She never heard of something like that. It probably was something youngsters were doing nowadays. Still she listened carefully to what else she had to say.

"**Yeah, it's when people put all their names into a box and each person draws out a name. Whatever name they draw out they have to get a present for them."**

"**Oh so you're technically getting presents for each other am I correct?"**

The teacher began to understand where her blue eyed student was coming from. She was just being nice and wanting everyone to get along and enjoy in the festivity of Christmas. So considerate of her. But what made it a secret?

"**Yes but what makes it a secret is that the people chosen won't know who has them until they have their gifts given to them by their Santa, also no one else is allowed to know who has who."**

"**Wow Shinozaki that sounds quite interesting, you really like making others happy don't you?"**

"**Yeah I do, I feel everyone should have the Christmas spirit now"**

"**Aww how sweet for you to think that."**

Ayumi felt that Yui was accepting the idea; she went as far as praising her for her brilliant idea and generosity. Realistically this was all a ploy so she could get Mochida a present and probably become closer to him. But she wouldn't let anyone know of that as it just seemed so selfish.

"**Shinozaki San I'll be glad to help but what do you want my help to do? You haven't really addressed that yet."**

"**Well I need you to introduce the activity to the class so everyone would actually contribute; they would probably heed your command more than mine."**

Ayumi had thought this out with detail. She knew if Miss Yui was to propose the idea to the class, it would be more likely for them to tag along. Also she planned to get Satoshi in the draw so she couldn't propose the idea as it would seem quite selfish and those all might not have wanted to do it. It was sly, if she got Mochida a present, a great present, he might actually notice her more and feel something towards her. I know it sound ridiculous to go through all this hassle to just get your crush to notice you. But the bluenette was too much of a chicken to give it straight up without being too obvious; she had to have a reason. For some reason he felt he would catch on too quick to what her intention was, so she had to play along in the shadows. It wasn't completely selfish, she did actually want to do something fun with her class.

"**Okay Shinozaki San I'll play along"**

"**Sensei you can take part as well, it will be fun."**

"**Great I can't wait."**

With finishing her words she went to approach the group of friends still wasting their time by messing around and chatting away. It was adorable to see them all like this and hopefully Shinozaki's idea would lead more joy into their lives.

"**Everyone may I have your attention please?"**

With a confident voice the amethyst eyed female caught all of their attention. All of them turned her way and shut their mouths to listen to everything their beloved teacher had to announce.

Yui Sensei began to propose the activity explaining everything A-Z like Ayumi had suggested and instantly as a reply all of them were agreeing to the proposal. Their faces were filled with delight at the suggestion of such an idea and each had different hopes which would bring them hope.

"**Wow Sensei that sounds so fun."**

"**Yeah Sensei that's a great idea."**

"**I don't mind, if Sensei said it, it's probably going to be good."**

A bustle of conversation broke out between the excited students until they were silenced once again by Yui grabbing their attention firmly. She had brought a small box with the lid removed and one scrap of paper already neatly placed inside, whilst they were all engulfed in their conversations.

"**Can you all write you names now and please put them in this box?"**

To Shishido's command they all began writing their names on small strips of paper which was handed out by Ayumi that she secretly marked to know who got who. Though she didn't really care about the other marked papers, she only cared about Satoshi's and she would indeed pick up his name.

'_Okay so he had the paper with the small black dot'_

She had been eyeing Satoshi as he put in his strip of paper. She was just waiting for her moment to grab his name. It was almost as if she was claiming him as her own. Well this activity would kind of serve that kind of purpose. It was all going to plan, just like she had predicted.

Like Ayumi the others had hopes to which they would pick up from the random choice. Most hopes were fuelled by admiration, caring and love. They all had the same mind state as Ayumi. If they got who they wanted this could definitely lead to something bigger.

Yui had now shaken the box so it really was a random choice. It was going to be good wholesome fun, at least that's what she thought. She didn't know it was all part of a devised plan by a certain Ayumi Shinozaki. Despite Ayumi knowing the exact paper which her crush had dropped in the box, was her probability of getting him right on? Shishido told them all to pick a name at random as she did as well. They had all done that without a thought except Ayumi. They now held the small piece of paper in their hands and all sorts of thoughts were running through their occupied minds.

'_One step closer to Mochida Kun'_

'_I hope I get Shinozaki'_

'_I better get Naomi and her beautiful chest huehuehue…'_

'_What if I got Satoshi?'_

'_Did I get Shig nii?'_

'_I wonder who got me.'_

'_Please let me get Naomi'_

'_Which of my students will I get…?'_

It was the moment of truth and all, including the teacher had taken a peak at their said name. Needless to say everything was off plan for most of them. Especially Ayumi. All the class members of 2-9 then put their papers back into the compact box as they took in the information which had just been revealed to them.

'_Oh it's Shinozaki San…'_

'_Suzumoto, too bad I didn't get Naomi…'_

'_Nakashima really?'_

'_Oh I got Sensei!'_

'_I actually did get Satoshi oh my god!'_

'_Why Morishige? I wanted Naomi!'_

'_Oh god, please tell me I did not just get Shinohara…'_

'_KISHINUMA?! YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!'_

* * *

><p>Do you like how this is going so far? Please review to tell me what you think :3 Also do you think I should continue? I will do what ever my readers want regarding whether if I want it or not.<p>

A/N: The whole Secret Santa idea for Ayumi to try and get closer to Satoshi is actually from my personal experience from me trying to get my crush to notice me when I was younger. ;_; I was damn stupid and a chicken right xD Just thought to share where the inspiration came from with you lovely readers :D

Also if it continues it is planned to be finished before 2015!

Anyway that's all for now 3

_-Love** BloodiiValentii**_


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: So this chapter will be more Ayushiki based :D

BTW this is order of who got who during the draw, sorry if I wasn't clear enough with that. ;O;

Ayumi-Yoshiki

Yoshiki-Seiko

Seiko-Sakutaro

Sakutaro-Naomi

Naomi-Satoshi

Satoshi-Mayu

Mayu-Yui

Yui-Ayumi

Hopefully that cleared up any confusion that was around :)

Now on with chapter 2!

* * *

><p>Chapter 2:<p>

After everyone had chosen their pick to be their Secret Santa, everyone went back to the normal school routine and had beginning attending their lessons once they were dismissed by Yui Sensei. There were many mixed emotions clouding the 2-9ers minds when the truth had been revealed to them. The majority of them didn't mind their person but still wished they could have had who they first wanted all along. But then there was that small percentage who was left in complete shock, dismay and disbelief to whose name had ended up in the palm of their hands. Within that small percentage of students there was evident, the feelings of loss, love, disappointment and being disturbed.

The one who was the most affected by their choice was none other than the mastermind of the whole operation. The one and only Miss Ayumi Shinozaki. She was left in such disbelief, disappointment and utter confusion when she saw the characters of the writing wrote sloppily on the paper spelling out the blonde haired, grey eyed juvenile of class 2-9, Yoshiki Kishinuma. Of course her astonishment didn't show through when she first received the paper, no one actually did react to their person openly. But as she was going through the school day, she had become consumed in an erroneous state of mind as she replayed in her head what had actually happened during the paper pick for like the millionth time today. She just couldn't understand it; there was no logic to how this could have happened.

As the angered bluenette sat silently on a wooden chair during her mathematics lesson copying down into her purple A4 sized exercise book what the teacher was writing down on the blackboard, she couldn't help but feel her more negative emotions taking over her thinking as she felt her anger rising gradually in her.

'**How the hell did I end up with Kishinuma? This is all wrong, it's all nonsense!'**

All of this was nonsensical for Shinozaki. After she had planned all of this and had done all the extra preparations beforehand just so she would receive Mochida's paper scrap. She had noted down what scrap she had given him, she had even seen where the strip of paper went after Yui had shook the box in result jumbling them all up. She had still kept an eye on it. All her efforts had gone to waste and she was stuck with the issue of buying his best friend a gift for Christmas despite her finding him annoying and irresponsible.

'**I was 100 percent sure I was going to get Mochida Kun, why did this have to happen?'**

Was this her punishment of trying to do something so selfish? Was this her punishment for trying to cheat in the drawing of the names? She would have been fine with being punished after getting the brunette's name. She was so sure that she was going to get him. Did the name on the paper scrap just magically change as she lifted it out of the box? Also why to Yoshiki? Out of everyone else in the class she just had to end up with his name. She would have been fine with collecting anyone else's name, Mayu, Sensei, Sakutaro, heck she would have even been fine with getting Naomi's name and she wasn't too fond of her. For some reason seeing his name on the paper strip just sent her into a void of anger. Not that she hated him, well she did dislike him for many reasons but she didn't feel that strong about it to despise him. In fact she hated herself for even suggesting this, if she hadn't been so cunning none of this would have happened. So she wouldn't have gotten Satoshi to notice her now, but she would have eventually one way or another. Why did she have to do this?

In the midst rage filled thoughts the petite teen started unconsciously dragging her pencil across the desk back and forth with intense force until the granite was all disintegrated and the nub was left creating a large screeching sound which caught the teacher and students attention and had caused the teacher to momentarily stop teaching in order to sort out Ayumi and her behaviour. Since Ayumi was so engulfed in her own annoyance she didn't even realize the math's teacher Mr. Akihito Akiyama was standing right beside her desk with his infamous scowl across his face trying to get her attention through his voice which was laced thoroughly with his impatience.

"**Shinozaki, are you even listening to me?"**

'_Now I have to get Kishinuma a present. What am I even suppose to get careless guy like that? Would he even care what he receives? He's just an idiot, good for nothing and a failure, God is punishing me for getting someone like him.'_

It was clear now that the bluenette wasn't herself anymore, she had been so overwritten with the feelings that had been coursing through her throughout the day it changed her judgement on others. As the prestigious class representative of 2-9 she wouldn't allow other's flaws get to her normally, she wouldn't be so bothered by it but now that she had remained on the topic for so long it had for a short period of time changed how she saw others and herself. In her mind she was being too harsh on the boy who harboured romantic feelings towards her which was left to her unknown. But she didn't care now and just wanted someone to release everything out on, so she could let it all out. Kishinuma was the perfect target for her mental abuse. As she kept insulting the adolescent in her mind calling him the worst of names and absolutely degrading him, Mr. Akiyama's patience was rapidly wearing thin as he kept calling her surname, becoming even more impatient then he was previously due to her being unresponsive.

"**Shinozaki, are you ignoring me? You better not be!"**

Even as Akiyama desperately tried to catch her attention, she continued to drag the now completely blunt pencil across the desk leaving a mark where ever she dragged the damaged granite through. Her minds still run rampant with all sorts of thoughts.

'_Wait if I didn't get Mochida Kun who did?' _

Her focus drifted from the boy with sharp grey eyes to the boy with a more friendly appearance. If she hadn't gotten Mochida who did? It had better been someone she was okay with; she didn't want Nakashima to have him. That would have contradicted everything she wanted, she wanted him to stray away from the 16 year old, not grow even closer. These doubtful thoughts attacked Ayumi's already damaged ego and sent her into a spiral of despair. Only for a short while as she was broken out of her dark spell by a booming voice.

"**SHINOZAKI LISTEN GODDAMIT!"**

The math's teacher was angry, and he wasn't very friendly when he was angry. Actually he wasn't friendly one bit. Now Shinozaki had landed her ass in to a right mess because all his anger was directed on her. She was going to get hell from the 45 year old male. Thought what she did next didn't help the situation at all, instead it aggravated it even more.

"**JUST SHUT UP FOR FUCK SAKE!"**

The students which had stopped studying because of the teacher approaching Ayumi had all gasped at her reaction. She was the class rep and she talked back and swore at the teacher. Not only this was a teacher, this was one of the elderly teachers which held much significance at Kisaragi Academy, the fact she had replied in such a manner like that to anybody was completely appalling.

Akihito's dark eyes narrowed at her retort. He couldn't believe that someone like her had the nerve to talk to him like that after she was the reason he was pissed off in the first place. She had allot of balls to do that; no one had ever spoken to him in that way. He was always held high amongst the staff members of Kisaragi. He didn't like her attitude one bit. Now she definitely would pay.

"**YOUNG LADY YOU HAVE JUST EARNED YOURSELF A WEEK OF DETENTION, 4 HOURS EACH DAY AFTER SCHOOL! EVEN ON THE WEEKENDS!"**

Shinozaki was shocked herself to how she reacted to the teacher. Never in a million years would she have done that, she was Ayumi Shinozaki, straight A student who always got everything done on time, which people could rely on without a second thought. She always spoke to teachers with respect and courtesy and despite disliking some of them, and she never used foul or vulgar language. So what was this? What had happened to her? Did her emotions really make her that overwhelmed to talk like that to a teacher? To Mr. Akiyama? She was so filled with infuriation at that moment that she had directed it towards the sensei. Not a moment passed after her hiss fit that she had begun to fear the consequences and regret dearly what she had done. When she heard him give the punishment she couldn't believe what she was hearing.

'_Detention? A week's worth of detention and for 4 hours each day? Is that even possible to give out?'_

She was given detention? Ayumi the class representative was given detention? People couldn't believe what they were hearing. They never thought they would see the day Shinozaki's record would be spoilt. Chatter had begun in the classroom after the small fit between Ayumi and Akiyama, chatter which was silenced harshly by the teacher's booming voice, the dominating teacher followed this action to deal with something out of place outside.. After all of that the bluenette had more problems piling up on her as time passed by.

'_First getting Kishinuma a present, then this detention, what else?'_

It was just not her day today. Everything had gone wrong from the start. She should have known it from the minute she woke up late, that today was just going to go her way. After all the hassle, everything had just worked out badly. What else could happen on such an awful day?

-Meanwhile-

A certain bleach blonde haired male was strolling down the math's corridor on his way to the men's bathroom with his mind bombarded with all sorts of questions he didn't know the answer to.

'_I can't believe I got Shinohara. What am I suppose to get for a pervert like her?'_

His mind tried to list possibilities for gifts that he could give to his unique friend. But to no avail nothing was coming to his mind. He was completely lost for what to get for someone with such a odd way of thinking like Seiko.

'_Maybe I can get some clues from Nakashima? Yeah she will probably know what-'_

He was broken from his thoughts as he heard abrupt shouting from the classroom right in front of him. The shouting was definitely male and sounded beyond the point of being pissed.

'_It's that prick Akiyama…'_

Yoshiki didn't like Mr. Akiyama at all. He was just as obnoxious as the asshole Tsubota in his opinion. All the teachers other than Yui Sensei and the principal Hajime Yamazaki were all pompous and insensitive to students. There should have been more teachers like the other 2, and then maybe he would have been more motivated by them to actually make a future for himself.

"**JUST SHUT UP FOR FUCK SAKE!"**

As he was passing by the dreaded teacher's classroom with his hands stuffed in his pockets, he was brought back near the door as he heard someone retaliating to the grey haired, lanky teacher. This caught his attention, he never thought anyone would ever talk back, let alone swear at Akiyama Sensei but someone did and he had to know who the fearless soul was.

'_That bastard deserves to be given a taste of his own medicine'_

Kishinuma crept closer toward the classroom entrance to get a peak of the scene taking place within the classroom and was left speechless by what he saw. Was this really happening? He rubbed his eyes to check if his eyes had been deceiving him. No it was all still the same.

'_That's Shinozaki! Damn, Akiyama is not going to spare her'_

He watched the class from behind the door frame as the tension kept building up. He couldn't believe the goody goody class rep was the one who enraged the teacher. He still couldn't believe that it was the bluenette amidst all of this. He took in the looks displayed on both of their faces. How she looked as infuriated as him but was returning back to normal and her rage was transforming into fear. It was clearly evident on her face. Whereas bloody Akihito looked like he was ready to blow a fuse.

"**YOUNG LADY YOU HAVE JUST EARNED YOURSELF A WEEK OF DETENTION IN HERE, 4 HOURS EACH DAY AFTER SCHOOL! EVEN ON THE WEEKENDS!" **

The maths teacher voice bellowed throughout the whole classroom and probably travelled through the walls to the other classrooms. He already sounded as if he was speaking with a microphone when he wasn't agitated, but now his voice resembled something like the sound emanating from a bull horn.

'_Shinozaki got detention? Wow that's a first.'_

His piercing grey eyes kept gazing at the class in wonder and bemusement. How did this all start anyway? He really wanted to know but that would have to leave for later as he saw that the teacher left Ayumi's desk and went to the podium to shush everyone before approaching his direction.

'_Fuck he's coming this way'_

Yoshiki tried to retreat but as he turned his back to leave he felt a strong hand grasping his grey jacket collar firmly whilst hearing a door slamming behind him loudly. He turned around to unveil his assailant which to his dismay was Mr. Akiyama.

"**Kishinuma, you nuisance, what are you doing truanting during lessons?"**

As he spoke the teen labelled a delinquent could feel the venom coming out of his mouth as he addressed him and his absence from class.

"**Sir I was on the way to the bathroom."**

It wasn't a lie; he had initially left class to do so but got caught up in the drama happening within the class. He could see as the teacher's face hardened that he wasn't buying his excuse.

"**Stop playing innocent Kishinuma, I saw you staring at my class for a long time."**

He spoke with a stern voice that sent shivers down the spine of most students. Yoshiki however wasn't as easily intimidated as everyone else and this sort of behaviour from teachers like this cunt was more than normal for him.

"**I was distracted by voices I heard coming out from your classroom."**

The blonde haired boy had put his reply as curt as he could. It was truthful as well. Yet the teacher didn't like it, not one bit. He knew there was more to it than this. People like Kishinuma would always lie through their teeth; he wouldn't believe the tall 17 year old at all. He was a delinquent; they were always up to no good, and as a teacher he had to find out what this no good was.

"**Don't be coy with me boy, you probably were going to smoke again in the toilets like you always do. Or do something that would make you more of the delinquent you are."**

'_Really did this dickhead have to jump to conclusions like that?'_

The fact people, mostly teachers, judged him so easily because of his reputation and appearance really ticked him off. What happened to expressing yourself? He may have looked the part of a delinquent but he was very far from actually being one. All would just judge on actions, not on intentions and that's when he would be labelled such derogatory names. Yoshiki had no bad intentions overall, maybe he had temper problems and smoked but other than that he was just as normal as any other student attending Kisaragi. Though no one seemed to see that and just deemed him a failure. It was pointless to try and convince this teacher but he still wouldn't accept him being belittled by his false assumptions.

"**There's nothing really to it, I was just distracted that's all. I'm sorry if you're assuming something else but I have no other business."**

Kishinuma's reply wasn't satisfying, nowhere near satisfactory standard. Was this boy really telling him that he was wrong? He was so arrogant not to accept his faults. He still hadn't cooled off from his yelling at Shinozaki, and now this boy wanted to test his patience? God save him.

"**First it was that Shinozaki brat and now an idiot like you, what's with kids these days? Have they not been taught proper morals? Your parents must all be losers like you children that you don't know you should always respect an adult and that an adult is always right. Shinozaki especially, she must have been brought up badly considering how disrespectful she was towards m-"**

"**YOU DON'T KNOW THE FIRST THING ABOUT HER,SHINOZAKI IS WAY MORE BETTER THAN HOW YOU MAKE HER TO BE, SHE'S SO KIND, SWEET, NICE ,NON JUDGEMENTAL, THERE IS SO MUCH GREAT THINGS I COULD LIST ABOUT HER UNLIKE YOU. YOU'RE JUST A FUCKING POMPOUS ASS WHO BELIEVES HE'S ALWAYS RIGHT AND I'VE HAD IT WITH YOUR CONSTANT BULLSHIT!SO YOU KNOW WHAT FUCK YOURSELF YOU ARROGANT BASTARD!"**

Yoshiki had finished his enormous rant towards the ass of a teacher and was left breathless by how much passion he put into those words. The mention of him and his parents didn't affect him at all in anyway, but when Ayumi was brought into the conversation he just felt something switch in him. He just couldn't stand to hear the girl he loved be shamed up by this ignorant fool. He was slightly taken back by his actions but he realized that all he said was truly out of love. Kishinuma just wouldn't allow his sweet Ayumi's name be ruined like that, like how his was. She was way better than that, way better than him and he had to keep her held up high. No matter what he would protect her from whatever came her way, though she would probably never know, he promised to keep her safe from the world's harm. Even if it was unrequited love, the fact she had gave him a standing hope was enough. From that day on he would be almost indebted towards her.

Mr. Akiyama was taken aback by the blonde student's sudden outburst. He felt his ego deflate as each of Yoshiki's harsh words hit him hard. But he was too arrogant to accept the bitter truth and retorted with just as much ferocity. He was going to have to make it hell for this boy.

"**KISHINUMA YOU BLOODY IMBECILE YOU BETTER WATCH YOUR MOUTH BECAUSE NOW YOU HAVE LANDED YOURSELF IN THE SAME POSITION AS YOUR LITTLE GIRLFRIEND, YOU GOT DETENTION FOR 1 WEEK FOR 4 HOURS AFTER SCHOOL EVEN ON WEEKENDS! JUST WATCH BOY AS I MAKE YOUR LIFE HELL!"**

With that said and done, the two broke apart and the teacher slammed open the door startling the students who were messing around during his absence. The teacher had to take of his blazer because of how heated he had become during the fiery conversation. The students just continued doing their work until the end of the period silently as they were now petrified of Mr. Akiyama and his wrath.

"**SEE IF I GIVE A FUCK!"**

After it had all ended Yoshiki stormed off towards the rooftop utterly furious with all that had happened. He had to become level headed once again before he could meet his friends again, they wouldn't like seeing him as out of control as he was now. Shinozaki especially, she would think of him as some sort of monster. As he made his way to the door to the rooftop everything within the building fell silent.

Unknown to the teacher and Kishinuma, that whilst they were arguing, Ayumi had gotten up from her seat and pressed her each to the door as the other students in classroom were just wasting time because the sensei wasn't present.

Let me tell you that she heard everything; she heard how the teacher accused Yoshiki and learnt how he was apparently watching everything. That didn't really catch her attention, what caught her full attention was what had been spoken next. She heard with open ears how her friend who she had been subconsciously hating on for the passing time, defend her as Mr. Akiyama tried to insult her and her upbringing. The fact he had only defended her whilst him and his parents were also called out as well, made the bluenette start to feel admiration and something else for the said delinquent. But she couldn't pin point what as it was a very foreign feeling and it weren't that strong so she couldn't exactly determine what it was.

Ayumi had also heard how she was called Yoshiki's 'little girlfriend', for some odd reason the label didn't seem as revolting as she would have thought to be. Instead hearing that sent a slight blush through her face. Yet she couldn't understand why she felt like this.

She had heard the pissed teacher nearing near the classroom and quickly rushed back to her seat and pretended to look like she was working so Akihito wouldn't become even more aggravated then he was. Her mind drifted back to thoughts of her blonde acquaintance, but not hate filled like her previous thoughts. Instead something very far from that content. It was along the lines of much lighter and pure emotions.

'_That was actually so sweet of him, I actually feel so bad thinking things like that about him. Maybe he isn't as bad as other's make him out to be. Being his secret santa doesn't seem so awful anymore...__'_

* * *

><p>So guys how was that chapter? Review to tell me your thoughts :D<p>

A/N: Hopefully I should be up with the next chapter by tomorrow or the day after. Also each chapter will focus on a different person/paring while still being slightly linked with the previous one.

That's all for now folks :*

_**-BloodiiValentii 3**_


	3. Chapter 3

Warning: Slight crack xD

* * *

><p>Chapter 3:<p>

On the rooftop leaning on the metal frame with the winter breeze enveloping his being, stood a very exasperated Yoshiki Kishinuma trying to calm himself down. He wasn't one to just lose his temper like that; well he was, but not just out of nowhere. This dynamic feeling would usually build up inside him gradually before he would just lose it. Though not today, out of nowhere he had stuck it on the teacher, the prick of a teacher that was going as far as dishonoring the girl who had his heart held captive in her tiny clutches.

'_HOW DID THAT FUCKING CUNT SAY THAT ABOUT THE GIRL I LOVED?!'_

H e just couldn't stop his self fuming as the sensei's harsh words kept replaying over and over in his head like a record on repeat. The words used to describe his crush wouldn't just leave his mind, how on earth could he have said something about that like her. Shinozaki was definitely not a moral less brat; instead she was like an angel sent to him during his darkest moments. She was the best thing that had happened to him after his dreadful childhood. He certainly wasn't going to take anyone saying crap about her, whether they were a student, a teacher or even a complete stranger!

'_IF THAT SON OF A BITCH WASN'T A TEACHER, I WOULD HAVE SENT HIM HOSPITAL!'_

He was so deadly close to giving a concussion after his spiteful words but then he realized that Ayumi probably wouldn't like that. She had stopped him from committing the same mistake a year ago. This mistake would have been the mistake to probably end his life. He would have had nowhere to go, he wouldn't have known what to do and his name would have been stained forever. He wouldn't have been able to rectify what would have happened on that day when the gym teacher was pushing his limit. He was so lucky she was there to prevent his hopeless future that would have been destined if he had thrown that blow.

'_Shinozaki…'_

He valued Ayumi that much; he valued her as if she was the most precious, most beautiful thing, the most amazing thing that had been created in all of existence. There were no words to sum up how intense his feelings were towards the bluenette. The closest word probably to describing just a morsel of his emotions for the class rep was love. He loved her; he loved her so much that it would hurt. The blonde haired teen's feelings were so passionate, so agonizing that he didn't know what to call it anymore. It was fairly beyond the boundaries of love and adoration.

Yoshiki, though he portrayed himself as quite stoic towards everyone, even his friends, he would become a completely different person when he was blocked off from the world by the 4 impenetrable walls which created his home. Though it seemed out of character for him to do so, he would weep every night purely because of how much he felt for Shinozaki. He would feel depressed because of how cruel fate was towards him. The rule that had been imprinted on his life was that he would never experience true happiness, if he wanted something it would always go in the opposite direction. Away from him.

'_I have detention with her isn't it?'_

The grey eyed male remembered that now that he was going to be stuck with the one who consumed his thoughts most of the time, with no way out. For 4 hours each day for the next week. Was this bliss or was this torture? Kishinuma honestly didn't know what to think of the situation he had gotten himself into carelessly. On one hand it would be him and his crush, all alone for 4 hours, in school, as the day gets darker and inclement by the hour. That would have been absolute heaven for him; he would have been allowed to drown his self in her presence, just thinking of the possibilities that could occur between them if fate had smiled upon him. Then again on the other hand it would have been a painful reminder that he would never have her. Him and her, all alone for 4 hours with her probably thinking about his best friend the whole time, in a school her crush attends. That would just be unbearable for him, to just look at her in awe and astonishment as the more negative thoughts being provoking his love sick mind, deceiving him that he couldn't get her cause he lost her in the first place. The way that he was obsessed about the bluenette with a fiery passion, met the same standard for her obsession for the brunette. He didn't know what to make out of all of this.

'_Why can't I stop hoping that one day there will be a change? If I could I probably wouldn't have been so distressed by something that will never happen.'_

His heart was aching at the thought of Ayumi being completely oblivious to his affection and how she would completely disregard him in the presence of Satoshi. There was a slim chance she would ever recognize his love for her and to Yoshiki it seemed almost impossible for her to return it back to him. He didn't ask for much, he didn't want what most teens would have wanted these days. He didn't want to be indulged in materialism; he wanted to be indulged in love. Pure, innocent and irreplaceable love, from that special someone he held so close to his heart. He didn't want anything else, and if his destiny wasn't allowing him access to such a beautiful thing, then he really was the most unlucky person ever.

'_She loves Satoshi, Not me. It will never be me…' _

The 17 year old was jealous of his companion, extremely jealous. Satoshi Mochida had everything a guy could ask for. He had a good reputation, everyone liked him, no one thought bad of him, he was a high achiever in education and the majority of the girls in his class were fawning over him like he was some famous celebrity. The brunette was blessed, it couldn't be denied and he on the other hand was completely cursed. His crush liked no loved his best friend; she would only talk to him to inquire about 'Mochida Kun' nothing else, she would always try to get herself noticed by Mochida whilst he would be here trying to catch her attention. It wasn't fair about how much turmoil he would go through just to try and catch someone's eye which ended with no result. Because of how lucky his best friend was he served as a constant reminder of Kishinuma's misfortune. This lead Yoshiki to feel slight disdain towards his only best friend.

His calculating grey eyes surveyed the view he could see from the peak of the school. Everything was covered in frost, and in a matter of time it would all become some winter wonderland. He could see his exhale clearly as he had recomposed his temper and breathing. Yoshiki began to take in the enchanting scenery in front of him as he felt his mind drift to tranquility, something he rarely felt. Unfortunately his moment of peace was broken by the constant buzzing of a small device.

*BRRRBRRRBRRRBRRR*

The blonde took a long sigh as he lazily searched for his phone within his pants pocket. It was still vibrating as he had finally picked up the damaged, worn, second hand smartphone. His eyebrows furrowed in disappointment as he read the name the caller ID displayed so bold. Satoshi Mochida.

'_Oh it's him.'_

He really didn't want to talk to anyone at the moment especially not the man who occupied his crush's mind 24/7. But Satoshi was a friend, his best friend to be precise. He had shared his ups and downs with him so he couldn't just turn his phone call down like that. Yoshiki got ready to disguise his unknown feelings from his dense friend as he held up the mobile to his ear conducting some heat in the process, after sliding the green telephone displayed on the screen to answer the call.

"**Hello?"**

"**Yoshiki where were you man? You never came to class after you left for the bathroom, Is everything alright?"**

Oh yeah that was right Satoshi was in his class he had excused his self from before the row he had contributed in with Ayumi's math teacher. The honey eyed 17 year old was probably worried as he never came back and the lesson had finished.

"**Everything's fine don't worry about it, just got a detention that's all."**

He figured he would play it nonchalantly as he always did, then no suspicion would arise and no further questions would be asked.

"**Oh sorry to hear that man, how did you get it though in the first place?'**

"**That dickhead math's teacher."**

"**Akiyama Sensei?"**

"**Yeah him"**

"**Wow I really hate him; he was so rude to Naomi one day. I'll never forgive him"**

There goes Satoshi ranting about the day Shinozaki's math's teacher had implied Naomi was whore because he had "heard" rumors sweeping across the 11th grade, that Nakashima had slept with 3 guys. He was a teacher why was he interested in this stuff anyway? Yet he still was and when Naomi had agitated him, he had used this rumor against her as his defense and had made the young girl start crying her eyes out. She obviously went to her dear friend Satoshi for comfort and he had no words that a teacher could say something like that to a student. Satoshi had tried to complain to the principal about this but when Akiyama was brought for a conference with Yamazaki, he completely denied all of it and acted completely innocent as if they were the ones at fault not him. Since there was no strong evidence the principal just brushed the matter off. From that day onward Satoshi felt great disdain towards the discourteous 45 year old man.

"**Yeah Satoshi I know, you've told me this like a million times now."**

"**Oh is it? Sorry."**

Yoshiki had heard this story countless times from his friend. He just couldn't stop talking about Naomi; he couldn't stop talking about anything related to her on the whole. All the time coming out of his mouth when he talked to him was **"Naomi this, Naomi that, Naomi, Naomi, Naomi."** Yet he didn't have the balls to ask her out. Yoshiki took advantage of his weakness and began to make the conversation a little more interesting for the both of them.

"**Satoshi mate you know you're always going on about Nakashima"**

"**D-do I r-really?"**

Kishinuma could hear how shocked and embarrassed Mochida was by his statement , with his sudden stuttering. He was sure that the boy had turned as red as a tomato at the mention of his obsession over Nakashima. Now he was going to exploit that embarrassment and use it against him for a quick laugh.

"**Try recording one of our conversations and see if Nakashima's name doesn't escape from your mouth at least 30 times."**

"**S-stop exaggerating it yo-Yoshiki."**

"**In fact I had done the pleasure of doing that the other day so I could show it to your face and you'd finally know how hooked you are by her."**

"**NO YOU DIDN'T"**

Satoshi's rapid change in volume and tone hurt his friend's ear slightly but it was worth it. Playing with Satoshi's obvious crush towards Naomi that everyone knew about but Naomi, was like how a kitten would play with a ball of yarn.

"**Yes I did and I have the curtsey to send it the file to you right now if you would be honored."**

"**STOP LYING, I KNOW YOU WOULDN'T HAVE DONE THAT!"**

"**Oh so you don't believe me, then maybe I should show you something."**

On that note the devious teen put Satoshi on hold as he skimmed through his audio files that covered his phone until he found the file Satoshi would find the most mortifying. It was labeled 'Satoshi x Naomi: How Satoshi gets hard. He couldn't contain his amusement as he burst out in laughter at the name as he remembered that four eyes had labeled this file when he asked him to record the file on his phone and send it to him. The really weird thing was that there was more than one type of this peculiar file as Sakutaro had recorded previous conversations as well and sent them all to him. Initially Kishinuma found this habit odd and weird of Morishige's but he didn't want to question it as it would probably lead to answers that he wouldn't want to hear in the first place. Yoshiki then sent the file to his impatient yet curious friend and then took the call off hold so he could hear his reaction to the evidence.

"**What did you send me?"**

"**Why don't you press it and find out."**

"**It's still buffering."**

"**Just be patience."**

"**Oh wait it's coming now."**

Yoshiki's delight heightened as he heard the voice note starting. Satoshi would be embarrassed by this; this was payback for him describing in such detail his experience about 'accidentally 'groping Nakashima. Kishinuma was petrified that Mochida would explain such perverted things like this to him, after that conversation he could not see the brunette the same way ever again. Now he will probably realize how stupid and life scarring he sounded that day when there was a crash in the nearby classroom.

-Voice Note begins-

"**That sound was pretty loud isn't it?"**

"**Yeah I know, I was near Naomi when the crash happened."**

"**Why did you have to bring up Nakashima?"**

"**What's wrong with her?"**

"**Nothing it's just ,you talk about her too much."**

"**No I don't!"**

"**Not to mention you can't keep your hands off her."**

"**What you implying, I'm some sort of pervert?"**

"**No I just want to know why your hands keep ending up on her chest when something happens."**

"**M-my hands don't end up on her c-chest."**

"**Stop lying Satoshi, I saw you directly grab her breasts as soon as the blackboard fell from the other room."**

"**I-it's not my fault okay, I was s-scared and it happened to be ther-re, so coincidentally I grabbed the-em. "**

"**Wow Satoshi, you're pathetic."**

"**No I'm not okay; you would have done the same thing."**

"**No I wouldn't have because I am not obsessed with Nakashima's chest."**

"**What y-ou-"**

"**Every time anything happens your hands just appear magically on her top"**

"…"

"**Satoshi? You okay?"**

"…"

"**Dude you've gone red, are you alright?"**

"**ALRIGHT I ADMIT IT!"**

"**Admit what?"**

"**I LIKE TOUCHING NAOMI'S CHEST?"**

"**WHAT THE-"**

"**I LIKE IT BECAUSE IT'S SO SOFT, BIG AND SQUISHY AND IT'S LIKE 2 PILLOWS, BUT THEY'RE BETTER THEN PILLOWS."**

"**THE ACTUAL-"**

"**I MAKE IT LOOK LIKE I'M SCARED BUT REALLY I JUST WANT TO TOUCH HER BOOBS SO SHE WON'T SHOUT AT ME."**

"**SATOSHI STO-"**

"**IT'S LIKE A 3D HENTAI MAGAZINE, BUT SHE'S THE ONLY ONE WHO CAN GET ME HARD."**

"**OII STOP I-"**

"**HENTAI IS NOTHING COMPARED TO HER, SHE'S LIKE MY PRIVATE PORNSTAR IN MY DREAMS."**

"**STOP FOR GOD SAK-. "**

"**LIKE TODAY I HAD TO GO TO THE BATHROOM AND TAKE MY BONER DOWN BEFORE SHE COULD SEE IT!"**

"**DO YOU REALIZE WHAT YOU'RE SAYING?"**

"**AND LAST NIGHT IN MT DREAM SHE WAS GIVING ME A LAP DANCE, GOD I WOKE UP WITH A MORNING SURPRISE BUT IT WAS WORTH IT."**

"**I'm going to be sick."**

"**SHE WAS SO DAMN SEXY, NAOMI WAS SOME PROFESSIONAL AT IT AND I CAN ALREADY FEEL MY SELF GETTING HARD TO HER AGAIN JUST BY THINKING ABOUT IT-"**

-Voice note ends-

**"…."**

The voice note was cut off to both of their relief before it got into all the detail, which Satoshi had brought out as he was sharing his fantasies with his currently disturbed best friend. Yoshiki guessed that Satoshi had died of embarrassment because of what he had just heard coming out of the small device in his own voice. But that guess was dismissed as he heard the mortified brunette's voice trying to speak after all he had heard.

"**Do you need more proof now?"**

Yoshiki had more of where this came from, but not in such a disturbing content. He was hoping that now he had damaged Satoshi's ego enough so he wouldn't constantly be yammering on about his crush. But now he would have liked that as Satoshi would be humiliated every moment he brought her up.

"**N-no."**

Something struck his mind as they were on the topic of Nakashima and perverted thoughts. Good thing he remembered or he wouldn't have been able to get the information on time. As he was talking with the right man for the job he told whatever was needed.

"**Since we are on the topic of Nakashima and perverts, I need you to do something for me."**

"**W-what."**

"**I need you to ask Nakashima what Shinohara would want as a present."**

"**Why me?**

Satoshi had regained his battered confidence but was still never going to forget what emitted out of that voice note. He couldn't believe he had said all of that? What was wrong with him then? Now he didn't feel he could face Naomi without feeling completely disgraced.

"**Naomi's your crush right? So this is an opportunity for you to get close to her."**

"**Yoshiki please don't do this to me."**

"**Too bad you have to; I have detention so I can't. You should have thought twice before blurting out too much information."**

In a way this was killing two birds with one stone. Satoshi would get closer to his crush and he would know what to get Shinohara. If Satoshi and Nakashima started dating maybe Shinozaki would realize that Mochida wasn't the one for her. Then maybe he could get his move. Who was he kidding; she would probably go after him even if he was taken.

With that he ended the odd call with Satoshi and looked over at the digital numbers printed on the top of his screen reading 3:00. He had been out in the freezing cold for about an hour and there was only 30 minutes to go before he had to attend his detention with the math's teacher and Shinozaki. He began to distance from the metal rail he was leaning on for so long and slowly walked taking his time down the stairs which had brought him up there. He was dreading what was to come in the 30 minutes.

'_Detention with Shinozaki...'_

* * *

><p>So how was chapter 3? :D I know that conversation was really unexpected and crack inspired but hey I got to do what I got to do. Please review so I know your thoughts. ;)<p>

A/N: Next chapter will probably be a Satomi for all you Satomi shippers xD Also chapter 4 should be out by tomorrow or the day after :)

_**-Love BloodiiValentii 3**_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

There in the boys compact bathroom on the first floor of the school complex was a diminished brunette who stood motionless in front of a cloudy mirror with his phone and hand trembling near his ear. That brunette was of course, the exposed Satoshi Mochida. The amount of humiliation he had just been put through was unfathomable. How could his best friend do that to him? Then again how could he say that erotic stuff to his best friend? He now had the exact same react as Yoshiki did when he had to listen to his delusions about Naomi detailed so explicitly, which undoubtedly made him sick to his stomach. Satoshi couldn't believe he had said all of this out loud, what was going on with him at that time? Was he that desperate? He must have made his self look like a complete fool.

He was more than relieved to know that no one else was present in the bathroom the time the file was playing. If someone had heard his odd perverted confession other than his self, he was sure that he would actually have died of embarrassment on the spot. The phone's volume was loud enough for anyone to have heard it in the bathroom if they were around. He was lucky that only the bleach haired blonde knew of his 'dirty' little secret. Though since it had resurfaced, there was no doubt that it would be held over him by his self and his friend.

'_Yoshiki, why did you have to do that? You're having a laugh aren't you?'_

He couldn't have possibly been more shocked by the 17 year old delinquent's action. Why did he have to do that? At a time like this as well. Then after possibly scarring him for life, he had the audacity to tell him that he had to talk to his crush he had been fantasizing about so often. Did he know what hell Mochida would go through to do this simple task after his past had been dug up ever so "kindly" by Kishinuma?

It was sad experience for him because He had finally built up the courage to ask Naomi out over the endless months he would keep admiring her, yet that courage was broken down in an instant just by a 1 minute long voice note. Months work on confidence was demolished within a minute.

'_I was going to ask her out as well…'_

He hated that he couldn't show his admiration for the girl he loved so easily. He was such a chicken when it came to showing his true feelings. The brunette felt that as soon as he would let it all out, the feelings would unlikely be returned which would result in breaking the beautiful friendship him and Nakashima shared. His self esteem led him to believe someone like Naomi; beautiful, smart, kind, generous and understanding, would never fall for someone as dopey, goofy and pathetic as he was. She was just too perfect for him; he would never reach her standards.

Satoshi looked at the time imprinted on his watch and was alarmed by what time it currently was. Now it was 3:10, he had already 10 missed minutes of homeroom. He had been stuck in this place for at least 20 minutes with poor ventilation so the air got quite stuffy. Not to mention the awful and potent smells coming from the vacant, damaged urinals were starting to make him feel as if he wanted to throw up. Being in an environment like this for a long time wasn't good for the health or senses.

The light headed honey eyed 17 year old quickly stepped out of the bathroom in a hurry and began breathing also inhaling deeply to get the feeling of fresh clean oxygen back into his system. He then saw no one was around in the corridors and realized he was becoming later by the minute. Yui Sensei would have been worried why he wasn't in homeroom like the others. It wasn't like him to bunk tutor time.

On that thought, Mochida hesitantly made his way back to class 2-9 making sure he wasn't caught by any teachers in the process. But as soon as he reached the floor of where his homeroom was situated, he felt uneasiness wash over him.

'_Naomi's in there now, I can't face her now.' _

He couldn't look at his crush in this moment as he felt his face would be embarrassing to show her because he would be reminded of all the regretful things he said. Not to mention his attention would definitely drift from her face lower down, much lower down.

He looked at his clock again and saw there was only 5 minutes left until the school day was finished. He could wait a couple more minutes outside of homeroom to avoid Naomi. That would have been not a trouble at all. He stood near the wall that was attached to the doorframe of the classroom completely unnoticed. Then the bell tolled announcing to the students they were free to leave, Relief cooled his uneasiness the second the bell when.

'_Good I can go home now and forget this whole day ever happened'_

Satoshi in a haste tried to approach the stairway in a blink of an eye, but he was not aware of the figure that was following him and equally as fast as he tried to leave the school premises. The figure then cornered him near a wall wearing that smug grin on their face he was all too familiar with.

"**Why you trying to run Satoshi? Another question better to ask would be, why did you bunk homeroom?'**

'_Hasn't this guy tortured me enough for today?'_

The figure, rather tall figure was his tormenter of the day Yoshiki. The blonde had seen the unnerved boy appearing from the side of the entrance and immediately clocked on to the reason of why he was not going into the room. He knew the answers to the questions he was asking but he wanted to hear the answers leave Satoshi's mouth.

"**It's none of your business Yoshiki."**

"**Oh but it is."**

Why was he being so nosy? It was more than obvious for Satoshi to know his verbal torment was far from over and Yoshiki still had some unused tricks up his sleeve. He was just waiting for the right time to use them. Even though his best friend was a good guy on the whole, but sometimes the constant picking and teasing he done to entertain his self was really irritating.

"**Just go away man; I'm not in the mood. Haven't you shamed me up enough for today? "**

"**So that's the reason?"**

"**Please just leave me alone."**

He didn't want to put up with Kishinuma's shenanigans, or want to give him full details on anything. Everything just seemed out of order for Mochida and he just wanted to leave school and cram up in a shell.

"**Okay but remember what you have to do."**

"**I'm not doing it."**

He didn't have to be forced to meet his crush. That would have been utterly humiliating enough for now. Satoshi wouldn't take this standing down because he desperately wanted to leave out of pure disgrace.

"**Satoshi stop being a pussy and face her."**

"**I don't want to see her now, is that a problem?"**

"**Look Satoshi, this is for your own benefit, if you want Nakashima as your girlfriend you have to man up and face your problems."**

Despite he would have wanted to deny Yoshiki's bitter words he couldn't disagree with them, Mochida knew that he was saying the truth and he would have to revive his courage in order to talk to her. Nothing would happen if he stayed the same way he did, as relationships need to start on the basis of communicating to each other.

"**Yeah, yeah I know."**

"**Good, I'm off to my detention now and for your information Nakashima still hasn't left the building so you can still talk to her now."**

With that his harassing best friend was off to his detention of 4 long hours. He went back to homeroom to see it was completely deserted. Not even Yui Sensei was there. Now he had the task of trying to find Naomi in the school building. But if she wasn't in the homeroom then where would she be?

-20 minutes time skip-

Satoshi then looked for where his lady love would be in this massive building after school. But to no avail, he couldn't find her. He checked everywhere he would have though the brunette to be, the ladies gym, the science corridor, the infirmary, yet she didn't appear to be anywhere.

'_She's probably left school.'_

The restless lighter brunette was about to give up all hope and abandon the school until he saw 2 familiar faces appear from further down the hallway. 2 female figures, quite short to be precise with one of them wearing what seemed to be the school's male gakuran unbuttoned.

'_Suzumoto and the Class Rep.'_

The cheerful girls were walking through the hallway until they reached a room behind a door where Mayu had to attend, probably the drama club. After bidding farewell to Suzumoto, Shinozaki turned her back on the door and began to advance near the stairway on her side of the corridor completely oblivious to the brunette's occupancy.

'_She probably might know where Naomi is.'_

Without a second thought he began shouting out to the blue haired class representative, hysterically calling out her name which echoed throughout the desolate hallway.

"**CLASS REP, SHINOZAKI, CLASS REP!"**

Almost instantly Satoshi got a reaction from Ayumi as she turned away from the staircase and began to near to where he was standing with eyes full of joy.

Once Shinozaki was standing at least a meter away from him he could see her appearance had altered. Her hair was out of its usual bright hair ties, allowing it to frame her face and waterfall over her higher part of her back until it ended mid way down. She had also adorned an item from the boy's Kisaragi uniform, which looked over sized on her and came to just below her school skirt. All of a sudden she looked really happy as well, even happier than when she was with Mayu. Not to mention she was blushing too.

"**Mochida Kun!"**

She said his name with such enthusiasm and delight. Satoshi wondered why on earth she was talking to him like this. Was she always this ecstatic?

"**Class Rep I need to ask you a question."**

"**Go ahead."**

The brunette could see her piqued with interested as he brought up that he needed to ask her a question. What had made her so intrigued?

"**Do you know where Naomi is?"**

In an instant Ayumi's cheerful demeanor faded and was replaced with a more irritated one with the mention of Naomi, his crush, her love rival.

"**Why do you want her?"**

All of a sudden she was angry and her tone was full of spite. Mochida didn't understand what he said wrong, all he done was inquire about Naomi whereabouts. Girls, he didn't understand them one bit.

"**Yoshiki told me to talk to her about something."**

"**Kishinuma told you?**

"**Yeah now where is she?"**

"**Why the hell should I know!"**

With that she stormed off towards the closest stairway completely pissed off. He didn't get what was with the sudden mood swing in her. Shinozaki was never like that, well not that he could recall a time when she ever was.

'_That leaves Suzumoto then.'_

He started to walk towards the door he had seen the chirpy girl enter in, and to his amazement he could see through the glass window the person who he had been looking for all this time. Naomi Nakashima.

'_What's she doing here?'_

Naomi didn't like drama, why was she here then. Mochida didn't have time to question his self as he felt someone's warm gaze on him and it hit him that Naomi had seen him. She was now getting off her chair she was previously sitting on and coming his way.

'_Crap, she's coming what can I do...?'_

He thought about running away but that would be pointless as she had already seen him. Her footsteps became louder to his discomfort. Whilst Naomi grew closer towards the door that separated her from him, Satoshi on the other hand was shitting bricks and breaking out in sweats. He wasn't ready for confrontation with her and his embarrassment which he had gotten rid of came back in full force, enveloping him in his shame.

'_I'm not ready, god save me.'_

The dreadful moment came when she had opened the lock and allowed him into his personal space. Naomi now stood near his vicinity, with a calming smile adorned on her face and her sweet scent emanating from her body which hit the lighter brunette's nostrils and override his worried mind with thoughts of perversion.

'_Naomi…She always smells so good, I wonder if she tastes the same.'_

He was broken out of his lustful trance by hearing the sound of her cute, feminine and high pitched voice. Her voice was so soft that it could always sooth him whenever, where ever. But that wasn't the case now. It instead had the opposite effect.

"**Satoshi, why are you here?"**

"**Oh wha-, um me I-I was-s wanting to ask-k you-u a q-question."**

His stuttering had come back and just literally baited out how unconfident and nervous he was about speaking to her. He couldn't even look at her directly in the eyes because he knew his eyes would go where they weren't meant to be. He didn't need to embarrass his self an second time today. Or be caught in the act.

Unknown to his knowledge, as soon as he had uttered those words, Naomi grew bright red and her hope started soaring high as she guessed what the question would be. She was hoping it would have been what she wanted. She was as equally as nervous as him now.

"**G-go a-ahead."**

Why was she talking like he was now? Girls and their emotions are so difficult to figure out. Even his own sister Yuka was as complicated as the girl's in his class, and she was 14 years old.

"**W-what w-would S-shinohara w-want a-as a p-present?"**

He was struggling to get the words out of his mouth as the conversation went on for longer. Still unknown to him, as Naomi got the answer to her question her heart sank as it wasn't what she expected it to be. Her nervousness washed away and she was herself again. She cleared her throat in order to make her words come out clearer.

"**Seiko? Why would you want to know about that?"**

Then she was back to normal, what was with women? First their fine the next minute they're angry or something else and then their back to being their selves. What the hell? Though Naomi's new found confidence didn't take away his embarrassment.

"**D-don't w-worry."**

This wasn't working for him; he was making his self look like a total priss that had language problems. Why could a girl do this to him?

"**Seiko? She probably w-would w-want something…hentai related."**

The mention of hentai made him grow 100x more nerve wracked and redder then he already was if that was even possible. Why did the topic of hentai have to come from her mouth? Well the brunette in major discomfort shouldn't have expected less as she was best friends with a fucked up pervert.

"**Oh-h I see…"**

He didn't know how to respond to that, he felt he would blurt something out to the wrong person if he opened his trap. He didn't need that mistake reoccurring again. Especially not in front of the person he's thinking all of this stuff about.

Without notice the door behind Naomi opened and who appeared now was the female pervert of 2-9. The one and only Seiko Shinohara. Else known as the cat woman for her devious cat smile which was undoubtedly on her now.

With no warning she latched onto her best friend's giant bosoms and began fondling with them with intense enjoyment much to Naomi and Satoshi's discomfort. However even if it was discomforting, he couldn't say he didn't enjoy the view, and what a view it was. He just wished he was in Shinohara's place, getting his sexual frustration out.

"**Seiko, stop it!"**

"**I can't help it Naomi, they feel so good."**

Mochida kept watching in awe, his head filled with all sorts of lewdness, as Seiko's sexual harassment heightened. He could feel a bulge growing bigger and bigger in his boxers as the scene developed in front of him.

'_Shinohara's so lucky, I wish I could do that, they look so inviting…'_

Then it just hit him like a ton of bricks that he wasn't thinking right. His perversion was overwhelmed by the embarrassment that kept haunting him nonstop today. To add to the mortification, Seiko had now noticed Satoshi's presence and thought she could make the best out of it.

"**Mochida Kun, You want to try them?"**

"**SEIKO!"**

"**Come on I know you want to, look they're so soft "**

Seiko taunting was just making this worse; did everyone want to make fun out of him today? He body so desperately wanted part in this action but his mind kept reminding him the horrific information he had heard not too long ago. His face was almost beet red, like his crush's to his dismay. Shinohara had taken notice of this and a thought had been created in her mind as she continued squeezing Naomi's boobs.

"**Naomi look at Mochida Kun he has gotten all red, he must be enjoying the view."**

"**SEIKO STOP IT!"**

"**Look Naomi, it's all over his face."**

"**LET ME GO!"**

Satoshi was about to have a nose bleed from all the hotness that was in front of him, but his humiliation prevented him. He then saw Shinohara eyeing him up and down until her eyes got locked on the lower part of his body. The more private parts. Then he saw Naomi's assaulter whisper something in her ear which caused her to grow redder and look down at the same spot the female pervert had. The brunette didn't understand at first why they were looking there but then he realized exactly what they were looking at. His pants were bulging out like there was no tomorrow and there was no doubt that, that was what had caught their attention.

'_Fuck it's showing, and it's so big, I need to get out of here.'_

This was the limit of it all, the cherry on the top on the cake of the self-abasement. This was too much for the 17 year old and he ran away from the both of them, to save his self the resignation. Now he was set on returning home where he could hopefully forget this whole tormented day. But the thing is with his sudden escapade, it left the two best friends in deep confusion.

"**Why did he leave so quickly?"**

"**God knows, all I know is that I just came he stared at you and me for a few minutes, became red, then got a boner and ran out."**

"**You said that so casually as well."**

"**What do you expect Naomi hehe."**

"**Seiko you're hopeless."**

"**Aww but that's why you love me Naomi San."**

"**Yeah, yeah hehe."**

"**What are we doing standing around here?"**

"**You finished what you needed to do here?"**

"**Yeah, let's go on home."**

"**Come on then babe!"**

"**Seiko…"**

"**Haha…"**

* * *

><p>So how was Chapter 4? Satoshi's so hopeless isn't he? xD poor guy<p>

A/N: Just so if it wasn't obvious already, when Seiko had appeared it was all Satoshi's imagination that she started sexually harassing Naomi, even though you would believe Seiko to do something like that, in this case she was actually just standing there looking at him with Naomi as they observed his body change. Weird right?

Chapter 5 will be up soon my lovelies :D

_**-Love BloodiiValentii 3**_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

The sun was disappearing fast, with the winter moon rising to take its position. The temperature was dropping gradually getting the conditions for it to start snowing soon ready. Streets were crowded with people looking around boutiques and stores to buy presents and gifts for the upcoming festivity known well as Christmas. Specks of vibrant light were all over to be found as they decorated the almost frozen scenery of the location. So much was going on around this time and people just wanted in on all the action. With so much sales and bargains going up for so many different things, citizens of Tokyo were definitely going to take advantage of that, especially these two right here.

Naomi Nakashima and Seiko Shinohara had just left the settlement of Kisaragi, beginning to make their way home with the sky growing darker and intense with each passing minute. Though they were both smiling and sprouting away about the things that had made them best friends, one certain voluptuous brunette couldn't help but feel something eating away at her mind with curiosity.

'_Why did Satoshi just ditch me like that?'_

She was still rambling on in her mind about what could have caused the taller, timid brunette to leave so quickly. Naomi had noticed his absence during homeroom and was wondering if something had happened to him. It wasn't like that of the 17 year old to miss homeroom, or anything. During his absence she kept occasionally looking at the door waiting for him to appear whilst listening to Yui Sensei give some talk about her cat Monet to the class. Sadly he had never come and that led Nakashima to worry even more. Seiko had seen her friend's anxiety and assured her nothing had happened to him, there was probably another reason to why he was absent. It wasn't only her who noticed him not being present, many of the others had as well. People like Shinozaki, Shishido, Suzumoto, Kishinuma and even Morishige were concerned about him. But out of all of them, Naomi was the most concerned and kept thinking the worst, which was just unnecessary.

Then he had appeared in front of the door of the drama club that Naomi had deliberately gone too because Seiko had to go and interrogate the weirdo of their class, Sakutaro Morishige. She had him as her person for Secret Santa and wanted to observe him for a bit to get an idea on what he was like because honestly Seiko had no clue how the aloof male actually was. No one actually did, not even his closest companion Mayu. They had gone to the drama department after school because Seiko knew that he would be there as he was a member of the drama club; from there Seiko had left Naomi on her own sitting on a chair while she went to pester the bluenette.

Her mind at that time was blank of thoughts connecting to her crush. Then her mind was just filled with thoughts of boredom and wanting to get out of here. She wasn't even allowed to do anything the drama club because she wasn't a member and Sakutaro had forbade her from touching anything in fear she might break any delicate equipment, also there was no performances going on what so ever, no one was around she could talk to, they were all busy rehearsing lines, Mayu had gone out previously and Seiko had just abandoned her for a short period of time. Yeah it was just sheer disinterest which was attached to her.

Though on seeing her crush just appear in front of the door from nowhere lifted her dragged down spirits immensely. There he was in all breath taking glory. The apple of her eye, Satoshi. It was like there was a magnetic force between them because without a thought she just got up from her seat and began to approach him. He was someone she could talk to and probably he would have something to say to her because he was getting all nervous and twitchy when she was coming closer. It was so adorable.

She didn't even think about asking him where he had been all this time, she was just so happy to see him in front of him perfectly fine. Nevertheless he would have thought she was worrying unnecessarily and would have thought she was over thinking about the situation. Not to mention her stomach was filled with butterflies and her heart was pumping on getting closer to him.

The shorter brunette didn't know how to initiate the conversation as she had finally reached her destination, near him. What she thought at that time was to say the first thing that came to her mind. Why he was there.

On hearing his response and seeing how he responded, she suddenly became nervous like he was. The way he was asking and how he seemed so shy lead Naomi to assume what the question would be. The way he was acting was how she would have expected him to be if he was asking her out or asking him to be his girlfriend. She felt like she wasn't able to produce her words because of what he would have said.

Unfortunately the question was not what the hope ridden girl had expected and her heart sank down like the titanic. He didn't even want to ask her something; instead he wanted to ask her a question about her best friend and what she would have wanted as a present. She couldn't even explain the disappointment she felt when he spoke those words.

Yet she still answered his peculiar question as it was a no brainer. Seiko would have wanted something to do with porn. That's how she was , a fucked up bisexual pervert who loved to harass people, especially her, and live off of hentai related items and watching 5 hours of the dirty business a day. 8 hours if it was a weekend. She doubts anyone would be able to buy her anything related to the topic that she didn't have as she was like literally a master of it, that's not even a exaggeration. She knew so much but had so much difficulty trying to get laid for the first time.

Why would have Satoshi wanted to know this anyway? Well that question's answer was still a mysterious for her because he didn't even fill her in with the details of why he wanted to know to know about Seiko's gift preference. He had just left it with the curt words "don't worry." Of course she was going to worry, she's a girl! What girl wouldn't be worried if her crush is asking about information about other girls? Then it came to her.

'_Oh my god, does he like Seiko?'_

It would all add up, the way he would keep looking their way whenever she was with her and then turn his head back when he was noticed, the way he would always get unconsciously nervous whenever she would just butt into their calm conversations, the way he had just asked about what she would like and the way he had just gotten embarrassed and ran off with a huge boner when Seiko appeared. It all added up. Was this really what was going on? Did he like her best friend? Naomi prayed that it wasn't true. Okay she wanted Seiko to have the best there possibly is but she liked Mochida too much to lose him to another woman, even if it was her best friend. Wait a minute that meant…

'_He got hard off Seiko!'_

She couldn't believe what she was thinking. Did her crush actually get erect from Shinohara's presence? Was he horny off Seiko? Could someone even get a boner off just staring at someone? It didn't make any sense yet at the same time it was completely logical. Why did it have to come to this?

Her auburn haired companion had noticed the change of her friend's gleeful countenance to a more worried and disbelief stricken one. Also that she had become quiet. She had also noticed that the young girl was close to hitting a lamp post as she continued to walk on completely mused in her thoughts.

"**Naomi ahead of you!"**

"**Wha-"**

*CLANK*

"**OWWWW!"**

"**I tried to warn you."**

Nakashima was taken out of her depressing, shocking thoughts with her companion's alarming tone. She didn't realize what Seiko had been trying to warn her about until the damaged had been done and she face planted onto the cold metal surface of the lamp post. The contact hurt and now to try and sooth the pain, the honey eyed brunette kept rubbing her face to remove the ache from her provoked muscles.

"**Am I Bleeding? "**

"**Let me check."**

Shinohara carefully inspected Nakashima's beautiful but now reddened face. There was no trace of blood or bruises of any sort but her eye caught the formation of a small bump right on the center of her forehead between her thin eyebrows.

"**No blood but you got some bump on your forehead."**

"**Where is it?"**

"**Right there. Between your eyebrows."**

The slightly injured brunette quickly whipped out a small sky blue compact mirror and brought it up to her face. At first she couldn't make out where the bump was but since Seiko was now pointing at it directly, she saw exactly where the position of the bump was. Her hand moved to feel the bump and the skin felt so raised and uneven. It was gross and she wanted to get rid of it quickly.

"**NO! I need to get rid of this!"**

"**Calm down babe, we can go to the chemist and purchase some ointment."**

"**Where is the chemist?"**

"**Down the road near the shopping mall."**

"**Alright let's go then."**

-10 minute time skip-

Naomi kept rubbing the small appendage which agitated it more as they made their way to the less quiet part of the area. Seiko kept scolding at her because of how careless she was being to walk into a pole and was now facing the consequences of her foolishness. It was like what her mother would do to her if she done something stupid, and Seiko besides acting like a pervert more than half the time, had a more motherly side to her as well. That side came intact with her when her mother had disappeared so suddenly 2 years ago, leaving her to raise up her younger siblings herself with the help of her dad.

"**Look if you weren't so careless this wouldn't have happened."**

"**I know, I know, I'm sorry, I should have been more careful."**

'_Geez this really hurts.'_

The pain was increasing and so frustrating for the young girl. Also this small hump had changed her appearance in a bad way. She didn't have the patience to be having this on her face for who knows how long and wait it to lose its redness and become leveled with the her smooth skin again. It had to be terminated and it had to be terminated now.

Luckily they had reached the chemist and were now entering through the automatic doors that had allowed them to display the inside of the rather large medical store. The pharmacy was painted a bright mint green with equally green plus signs pinned on the walls also it was filled with white wooden shelves filled with assorted medicines and accessories for all sorts of purposes.

The 2 young girls went up to the counter to inquire about where they could find what they needed because they obviously couldn't stay around here searching for one item. They needed to be directed so it could be over and done with. The lady at the counter seemed pretty young, like 2 years older than them, and looked very uninterested with what was going on around her as she filed her nails and ate chewing gum. Like a typical teenage worker.

"**Excuse me Miss, where would we be able to find ointment for bumps and redness?"**

"**Ehhh aisle 4 or 5 or something like that."**

"**Could you be more specific about that?"**

"**I don't know…"**

The worker didn't even look up once from her nails whilst she was speaking to them. It was obvious she wasn't going to be any help. So the girls split up, one went to aisle 4 whilst the other went to aisle 5. From there they both looked for the ointment.

'_Ointment, ointment, where is it'_

Naomi kept scavenging the shelves throughout aisle 4 but with no luck in finding what she needed. She was becoming increasing irritated by the imperfection and wanted it sorted out desperately. She kept looking until she heard a voice expressing their find with enthusiasm.

"**I FOUND IT!"**

"**What the ointment?!"**

"**NO CONDOMS!"**

She face palmed with hearing her friend's discovery. Really at a time like this did she have to go off task and think about sex?

"**There's no time for that now Seiko" **

With the auburn haired pervert's disturbance out of the way, her eyes finally lit up when she found the medicine she was looking for, it was right in front of her this whole time. How time wasting.

Nakashima picked up the small tube of the medicine and brought it over to the counter who she had found Shinohara already there lining up to purchase an item already. Or various types of that same item.

"**Really Seiko? Why do you need so many?"**

"**They are for my collection Naomi, there's so many different type to choose from, and I can't just take one and leave. That would be wrong."**

"**Wrong? Look at how many packets you're buying?"**

It was true; the amount of items Seiko was purchasing was astonishing. She had brought at least 15 different types of condoms. All 15 had something special about them. Naomi looked at them all observing what made them all unique. There were flavored ones, scented ones, thick ones, thin ones, and light weight ones. All sorts to choose from. Had Seiko brought the whole range?

The cashier's eyes widened slightly when she saw what the shorter girl was purchasing. She couldn't believe she would purchase that much of the same item. She was a girl as well. Also the girl had to be 2 years younger than her, 2 years to young.

"**Why do you have so much?"**

"**Why do you care?"**

"**Aren't you a little young to be having sex?"**

Naomi became flushed at the cashier's question where as Seiko seemed offended and somewhat dishonored at the older teen's remark.

"**I'll have you know I'm 16 and it's perfectly legal for me to be having sex at this age."**

"**Whatever…That will be 5607 yen."**

"**What! Why so much?"**

"**Girl don't ask me after how much of them you brought."**

"**Fine, it's worth it."**

Seiko hesitantly brought out her wallet and had paid the amount that she had to give to the pharmacist. After her purchase, Naomi shortly followed and purchased her ointment for 373.84 yen. Then both girls left the pharmacist and Naomi unscrew the lid of the ointment and applied the thick white cream right where she felt the bump. In an instant the bump's swelling went down and was going back to normal. The brunette was content now yet her friend wasn't. Rather she was pissed.

"**That girl was so rude, about am I to young?"**

"**Seiko…"**

Nakashima thought of trying to console Shinohara but then she thought it would be pointless as what she was upset over in the first place was just utterly ridiculous. She had nothing to say on the matter, as she could not actually say anything that would sound normal about this.

"**Well she doesn't know crap and I brought this many because I need them."**

"**What on earth are you going to need them for?"**

Naomi was in complete bemusement as she didn't know what Seiko would need this stuff for. Honestly she was still a virgin and she was acting as if she was part of a sex ring with all of these rubber items.

"**You never know when you're going to have a hot passionate night Naomi fufufufu."**

"**And you really need that many in advance?"**

"**Well I have my reasons and it's always good to be prepared."**

"**But-you know what I don't want to know."**

The hazel eyed brunette just mentally slapped herself as she questioned herself why she even needed have her say in that topic. Obviously what the answer would be, well coming from Seiko, would just be absolute nonsense that she would never be able to comprehend without Shinohara's special logic.

"**Oh Naomi you know our birthday's are in a couple of days."**

"**Yeah obviously, Seiko you have been reminding me every day since December started."**

"**So what do you want to get each other?"**

"**Hmm I don't know I'm pretty broke at the moment so I'm sorry if I can't get you something really great."**

"**It's alright Naomi, you don't need to get me anything too extravagant, and being your friend is priceless enough."**

"**Aww Seiko…"**

Her aberrant partner's words really touched her heart and she didn't know how to respond other than enveloping the shorter female in a passionate, love filled embrace. Shinohara was always so sweet despite being quite lewd. Naomi wished she was as caring as her best friend, maybe if she was more like her then Satoshi would like her. Now Naomi had it set in her head she had to draw Satoshi's eye away from her best friend.

They released their selves from their warm embrace and on seeing how close nightfall was now, Naomi quickly took out her phone and realized she was suppose to be home 30 minutes ago. The incident with the bump had delayed her that much.

"**Seiko it's getting late and I was supposed to be at home half an hour ago."**

"**Wait Naomi, I want to quickly look at a shop."**

"**Seiko I'm already late as it is."**

"**Please Naomi; it's not that far from here."**

"**Seiko."**

"**Pretty pleaseeeee."**

"**Okay…"**

"**YAAAAY, X RATED STORE HERE I COME."**

On that note the two of them set off towards an unknown store which was at the far corner of the road they were on called Hentai Heaven which took them about 7 minutes to reach. This was Seiko's favorite place to shop, ever in the whole wide world. Shinohara looked at the everything in pure bliss. Whereas Nakashima on the hand was completely petrified and left speechless by all the kinkiness that surrounded the store. Her perverted friend had already lost herself to the interest of all the porn that was literally plastered all over this place. Naomi just felt so out of place and wondered how on earth did Seiko like this stuff? All in all she just regretted everything and felt like she had seen stuff she could never unsee ever in her life. Stuff that someone her age or anyone at all shouldn't be exposed to. All she could do now was question herself internally about even making this choice.

'_Why did I agree to this?'_

* * *

><p>How was chapter 5 guys? Naomi's getting the wrong idea don't you think xD<p>

A/N: I have came to the conclusion this fic won't be finished within the time I initially wanted it to. This story is going to be about 20+ chapter long, probably even 30+ or 40+. But I could either do this, make it finish for new year with less plot development and less chapters or just continue it even after new year if you want it to. It's your choice :p

_**-Love BloodiiValentii **_


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

'_This place is paradise!'_

Here in a eccentric shop overwhelmed with strange mannequins dressed scandalously, unusual items such as chunky metal chains were hanging off the wall and there were things like, dildos, vibrators, inflatable love dolls and other unrecognizable stuff scattered around in shelves used for the purpose of gaining sexual pleasure, there were posters of men and women in nothing but bare skin striking erotic poses, as if in the moment they were caught in the heat. Everything here was related to sex, this is what made the shorter girl literally love this place so much. She went to this corrupted place every day after school to see whatever was available on the day. She didn't understand how people found this stuff weird. It wasn't weird at all; instead this store was the most wonderful place she had ever set foot into. How did people dislike this?

All of this was just beyond the imagination of others who had a normal mind such as her friend Naomi Nakashima. She was a completely spell bound as she caught a glimpse of just what this shop had to offer. That reminded Seiko of how speechless she was when she had first visited this place. Though the reason for her being speechless and the reason for her best friend left without words were on 2 different levels. The taller brunette was just lost for words when she had stepped into the visual world where Shinohara inhabited her thoughts on most of the time. Whereas the amber eyed 16 year old couldn't speak due to how much delight she had felt and it was as if God had sent heaven down to earth just for her. Well that would make sense as the place was called Hentai "Heaven". She had been attending this shop for over 2 years now with perfect attendance, all because she always had to come back for more to fill her up when she felt she was draining out on her perverted vibe. It was only necessary for her face to be so known around these ends due to this odd shop. Also the manger of this establishment had given her a gift card for Christmas worth 6000 yen so she could use it to get a discount on all the items on offer. Her being given that gift card was like as if her Christmas was made already.

"**Naomi! Don't just stand near the door! People will think you're weird!"**

**"…."**

The hazel eyed brunette had not moved a muscle from where she stood in all the time the petite female had used to glorify the shop and its existence. Seiko wasn't going to have Naomi just stand back and miss out on the fun. No she needed to go in deeper.

The excessively active teenager was now dragging the taller female along with her with all her force as Nakashima just stood motionless on the spot unless Shinohara was dragging her along with her.

"**Naomiiii! Come on you're missing out on the action!"**

"**Seiko why are we here in the first place?"**

Oh yeah Seiko never told her why they were there to begin with. Well there were 2 reasons to this to begin with. The first one was obviously for Seiko's enjoyment and the second reason was still about her enjoyment but it was less selfish then the first one.

"**Wait. Come with me to the counter and I will explain."**

"**Why?"**

"**Because I have to look at something at the counter."**

There was not one word spoken after that. The 2 Kisaragi students then approached the rather isolated counter to find no one was behind the till. Their eyes scoured around the shop to find no one else was there except them. Where was everybody? This shop should have at least had someone around, what If someone stole something? Well to be honest there wasn't much to steal, unless the thief was a pervert.

"**Is it only us here Seiko?"**

"**Seems like it…Ay Naomi hold these for me!"**

Without a warning she gave her bag of items of sexual protection to a now very confused and flustered Naomi. She then began to leave her friend alone holding her condoms as she went to look for a particular book.

"**Oii where are you going?"**

"**Don't worry I'm just looking for something."**

Seiko then went behind the large block of marble which was the counter and brought up a book with pretty dense pages and it was pretty large in size as well. Naomi didn't look so sure about her actions, no one was here so they were bound to get in trouble.

"**Seiko, I don't think you're allowed to go behind the counter and just take something out like that!"**

"**Ahh don't worry I know what I'm doing, it's not anything bad."**

"**But still you're doing it without permission."**

Naomi was such a goody two shoes. She never liked to be the subject of blame. Also probably being here which is completely unknown to her scared her quite a bit. She needed to learn how to take risks some days, and hopefully the cheerful pervert would help her.

"**It's alright, besides there is no one here."**

The book she had produced from below the counter was a rather large catalog for the shop filled with assorted offers for all sorts of unexplainable things. The cover of the catalog showed a shirtless male wearing some kinky role play outfit of some sort of superhero. The male looked about 18 years old and had brown hair and brown eyes. Much like their ditching friend Mochida.

"**Hey Naomi doesn't this look a bit like Mochida Kun?"**

She had seen Naomi grow red at the mention of her long time crush. She held up the catalog so Nakashima could get a better look at the male on the cover. To her amusement her companion grew even redder seeing the resemblance between the cover model and their timid Satoshi.

"**S-slightly."**

A devious plan brewed in Shinohara's head as she wanted to take Naomi's shyness to the next level. To make her completely embarrassed.

"**But this guy has sexier abs than Satoshi, Satoshi has no muscle what so ever."**

"**That's n-not t-true!"**

She knew instantly the shy brunette would try and defend the lean male from her teasing. It was her crush obviously she would. This was the reply she was looking for so she could elevate the conversation even more.

"**Oh how do you know that Naomi San? Did you see Mochida Kun's abs before or something?"**

"**E-erm, wait a second stop trying to change the topic and tell me why we are here?"**

Naomi had seen Satoshi shirtless before by accident in the boys changing room and by god what it was a sight for her to see. But she obviously wasn't going to admit that to Seiko as she would keep teasing her over it as she was now. So to Shinohara's disappointment she diverted the conversation back to square 1.

"**Okay let me show you."**

The amber eyed girl opened the catalog and began flipping the pages until she ended up on a page with a really bizarre pair of clothing imprinted on it. The clothes in the catalog were a highly disturbing male doctor's outfit with the revealing women's version as a tight fitted revealing nurse's dress.

Nakashima was discombobulated with what Shinohara was showing her and why she had such a weird grin on her face while looking at these weird clothes. She needed clarification but she knew whatever it was wasn't going to be good.

"**Why are you showing me a doctor's outfit?"**

"**Basically you know how Morishige is the person I have to buy a present for?"**

"**Wait a minute you want to buy him this?"**

"**Yep."**

"**But, why?"**

It was weird, why on earth would she want to buy something like this? But she had her reasons and she was just going to explain what in just a moment.

It wouldn't be that easy to explain considering how confusing it was but it was worth a shot. Seiko didn't know if Naomi would understand her or not but she certainly would get the gist of where she was coming from. Right?

"**Well basically..."**

Here she goes explaining all that happened in the drama department with her and Sakutaro whilst she had left her acquaintance by herself to become 1 with the boredom that surrounded her.

-Flashback-

The pervert had been observing the male bluenette for at least 20 minutes now to just find out he was like one of the most boring and strictest person she had ever laid eyes on. He really had to tell Naomi to sit down or she would break the precious equipment. All he was doing was reading out of a script and not looking up or communicating with anyone at all. Honestly it was ridiculous how uptight he was even with his own hobby.

'_Why did I have to get him?'_

She had tried to catch his attention from reading his scripts but it was like his eyes were glued to the damn paper. Even when she was jumping up and down shouting his name he was completely ignoring her as if she wasn't there.

She didn't understand how someone as cheerful and energetic as the popular Mayu Suzumoto, aka Suzume had a crush on someone so opposite her. Mayu was so sweet and kind and friendly and here he was so stoic, cold and harsh. Yeah he wasn't that bad but he needed to leave his comfort zone more.

One thing she noticed though was how he would always reply to Suzumoto when even reading the script. She was the one that would take his attention away from all of the crap around them. He was only talking to someone when he saw Mayu wasn't present in the classroom due to her leaving the classroom for a short period of time.

This is when Seiko got a great idea on how to catch the ignorant, concentrating male's full attention without fail.

'_Suzumoto's the only one he doesn't ignore here! That must mean…'_

"**MO-RI-SHI-GE KUN!"**

"…**.."**

"**You like Suzumoto don't you?"**

She knew she had struck gold and he had heard those words loud and clear because as soon as Mayu's name was mentioned his complexion had become of a tomato's.

*COUGHCOUGH*

To piss him off even more she felt it was necessary to repeat the question whilst increasing the volume. Much to his displeasure she had figured him out and because his face blushed she was going to use this against him.

"**DIDN'T YOU HEAR!? DON'T YOU LIKE SUZU-"**

"**Yes yes I heard you loud and clear."**

By now to silence Shinohara's blabbering, the irritated and embarrassed 16 year old held a hand to her mouth to mute whatever she was trying to sprout."

With both of her dainty hands she removed his hand gag and felt like she could use this advantage to tease him more in a more Seiko style way.

'_Huehuehue…'_

"**So don't you?"**

"**D-don't t-tell no o-one."**

It was a rare sight seeing the usual composed Sakutaro now struggling to speak all because his secret had been revealed. She wasn't going to blurt it out but she had an idea of where she could go with all of this in the means of getting a gift.

"**Morishige kun?"**

"**What?!"**

"**How much do you like her?"**

"**Why do you want to know that?"**

"**Cause…"**

She had a plan on what to do for this Christmas for these unconnected lovers. It would be the best gift ever in her opinion, for 2 people not just for one. So like a bonus right?

"**Don't worry, that's my business not yours."**

She was about to leave the classroom but not before she asked one more question which would literally be the cherry on top of the cake. She had to know this if she wanted to know if her plan would work.

"**Before I go one more question."**

"**Quickly I have to practice my lines; I can't be bothered by your petty questions."**

"**Do you like her enough to fuck her?"**

Well the answer was obvious that his response would be yes by how he had just turned 100 x more embarrassed and redder at the mention of such a lewd question with him and his crush in such a situation. But being as stoosh as he was he wouldn't obviously admit that so he just done what he was capable of as a member of the drama club.

"**GET OUT!"**

"**Wait-"**

"**OUT!"**

"**Okay fine I'm going."**

As Seiko was now on the way out of the door leaving the now flustered drama addict, she saw how Naomi had disappeared whilst she was talking to Sakutaro. But now her plan was confirmed and it was going to go well way. Her plan…

'_I'm going to get Morishige laid for Christmas.'_

-Flashback ends-

"**And that is why we are here."**

Naomi had trouble to comprehend what the fuck had came from her best friend's mouth. Was she seriously going to make them lose their virginity for the holy day? What a seikofied plan! She was just dumbfounded at her best friend's reasoning.

"**Why do you want to do that?"**

"**It's not like he's going to fuck anyone any time soon, by the way he is he would have had to lose his v card at the age 40 with some creepy middle aged woman, I'm doing him a favor by doing this."**

"**Seiko…"**

"**Trust me Naomi this is the best present someone can get, he will thank me for it."**

Shinohara was more than confident about her scheme for the bluenette. What wouldn't he like about it? Losing his virginity to the girl he liked and the girl likes him back? She would just bring forth those confessions in amidst a steamy and passionate encounter.

"**That still doesn't explain these."**

Her wide amber orbs followed to where the brunette's finger had landed upon. She was pointing at the clothes she had just shown her as the extra present for Morishige.

"**Oh them, you know how they are in the drama club?"**

"**Yeah."**

"**Well these sorts of costumes are used in role play sex."**

"**Role play sex?"**

"**Yeah when you dress up and act out of character to please each other."**

"**What the-"**

It would make sense if she brought him this. He liked drama and these were used in a different sort of drama. Just not your usual performances. These rags would be used during a private performance between the makings of a passionate virgin couple.

"**But how do you know Suzumoto would agree to this kinkiness."**

"**I have my way's Naomi fufufufu."**

True she still had to bring Suzumoto into this plan. Without her cooperating, the great mastermind's plan would fail and all the effort would go in vain. Though she was confident that Mayu would agree because it was with her **"Shig nii"** and she would do anything for her darling Shig nii.

"**I'll even lend them a condom from my collection!"**

"**No need to tell me that."**

Then some voice was heard entering from the other side of the room in the first time for what seemed like ages. The voice emanated from a boy with short spiky purple hair and matching purple eyes who was about their age or may be a bit older. Not to mention the female pervert found him quite cute as well.

"**Sorry to keep you waiting. I'm Kurosaki and I will assist you with what you need help with."**

"**Yeah-hi."**

What was such an attractive young boy working here for? Seiko had a feeling this guy was different and she would want to investigate him further. For him to be working in such a place like this would have to mean he was special like her. Not to mention he had the cutest face ever.

"**Ohh nice choice, so you want the doctor and nurse combination?"**

"**E-erm y-yeah."**

"**Nice choice, that's a popular one."**

"**R-really?"**

"**Hang on I'll get it for you."**

Kurosaki had looked down at the catalog and realized that was probably what the rather cute, peculiar girl would have wanted. Seiko thought the guy would have judged her to be weird but was relieved as her praised her choice. She watched the average height purple haired guy go back to the other side of the room, to the stock room perhaps.

Unknown to Seiko that as she turned to watch the worker, Naomi had gotten bored and began flipping through the pages of the catalog until she had reached a rather cute yet scandalous christmas inspired outfit. It was a thigh fitted red dress with white fur around the hem and neck line. The dresses also showed allot of cleavage and revealed much skin. Despite how intimidating it was, the brunette couldn't stop looking at the mini dress and kept wondering all sorts of ludicrous thoughts.

Shinohara's attention turned back to her friend and saw she was looking at some sort of sexy red dress. The way her face was ablaze by her blushing instantly gave it away to Seiko that she was thinking probably about Mochida.

"**Eh Naomi, if Mochida Kun saw you in that he definitely wouldn't be able to keep his hands off of you, huehuehue."**

"**EHHHHHHH?"**

"**BWAHAHAHAHA!"**

The shorter pervert cracked up at how confused and embarrassed Nakashima grew at her words, she was literally so red it was as if she was glowing. But her up roaring laughter came to a cease as that guy came back from where ever he went to.

"**Sorry, seems like there is none in stock."**

"**Aww really?"**

Was her plan going to fail before it even started? She needed these clothes if she wanted this idiot to get laid.

"**Don't worry, a new shipment should be coming in by tomorrow."**

How kind of him to assure her. Now she knew her devious scheme wouldn't fail, she would just have to wait a bit longer, hopefully by tomorrow she would have the things required.

"**Seiko we should really be getting home."**

"**Oh okay."**

"**Bye, come again soon."**

"**Byeeee."**

With that the two of them set off on to the streets, impermissibly late to where they have to be. As they made her way home Seiko couldn't stop thinking about how cute and kind the guy had been back at the shop. She felt a weird feeling growing inside her but she just dismissed it. If this guy worked there then she could visit him after school and find out more on him. All in all she just kept thinking about his deep pools of amethyst on his eyes as she could have lost herself into them as they were that daring. She really felt intrigued by this guy and how he was young like them. Maybe someone was out in the world who understood what she was on about. Needless to say something was for sure…

'_I have to meet him again.' _

* * *

><p>So how was chapter 6 guys? Sorry if it was half assed or not good because for some reason this chapter was the hardest for me to write out of all the others.<p>

A/N: I see some Seisaki coming along :* For some reason Seiko and Kensuke just really suit, well to me they do. They are both perverts and just down right adorable, what better combination is there than that? Who agrees with me? Also if you haven't noticed Kurosaki the worker at Hentai Heaven is the one from Byakudan High school, Kensuke Kurosaki. Seiko x Kensuke FTW :D

That's all for now, hopefully the next chapter should be up soon :), the chapter to begin Mayutaro's relationship *huehuehue*

**_- Love BloodiiValentii_**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Before you can continue with this chapter, I want to quickly wish our perverted friend Seiko Shinohara a happy birthday :D Happy Birthday Seiko :3 *HUEHUEHUE***

Now you may continue :D

* * *

><p>Chapter 7:<p>

Morishige Sakutaro sat in his comfy bed with his thick blanket covering half of his body as he stayed there sinking into the memory foam mattress, surfing through pictures on his mobile phone as different type of thoughts filled his head. The pictures that he was glancing through were all recent ones he had took at the beginning of the month. The digitized photos all contained someone from his class 2-9. The first one he went through was of his classmate Satoshi Mochida being shocked and embarrassed, the brunette was captured in the moment of daydreaming in class and the teacher had shamed him up in front of the whole class for doing so henceforth the captivating image of Satoshi looking confused as fuck and slightly red. The photograph he turned to next was of Yui Sensei and the Class Rep laughing at Kishinuma because at that time he had buckled as he was entering the classroom and had fallen flat on his face in front of the 2 ladies.

'Kishinuma…clumsy as always.'

He remembered the time not so long ago, when he was about to make his way back home after staying in class for a few minutes after school, the hasty blonde had bumped straight into him with such force that it had sent his glasses flying off of his face. If that wasn't bad enough, then the delinquent had to go and break his essential eyewear by stepping on them and smashing the lenses whilst trying to find them. Obviously Sakutaro was pissed by this carelessness and was in disbelief at how he could have broken the item he was looking for whilst the now blind as a bat male was specifically telling him to be careful or he would break them. So what did he go and do? He broke them. But it's not like he intentionally done it so the bluenette wouldn't hold it over him. But what had came after the accident just was majorly awkward and weird for both of them. As the now sightless 16 year old had to go home, the 17 year old delinquent had to take him back and mind you it was really awkward walking arm in arm with this guy and the fact they had been complaining the whole time just made the situation worse.

Morishige shuddered at remembering the full details of that awful experience and went on to change the photo on his phone which was now replaced with a picture of all the female students in his class. Shinozaki, Nakashima, Shinohara and of course Suzumoto. They were all lined up next to each other, most of them doing cute poses. Nakashima flashed the peace sign, Shinozaki holding her hand to her chest while smiling, Shinohara gave a thumbs up whilst winking and Suzumoto was puffing up her cheeks and putting two fingers from each hand on her inflated cheeks. They all looked adorable but one girl was above the rest.

He began to closely observe the four girls starting with the Class Rep and going forward. In the photo she was the shortest of them all and maybe the least happy looking one. Well in the bluenette's opinion it always looked like the prestigious honor student had something on her mind, like something was always bugging her, or yet someone. But he was no one to judge, she could be as happy or sad as she is and he wouldn't give much of a damn anyway.

His focus then drifted to Nakashima after being finished with Shinozaki. Naomi looked more adorable then Shinozaki and on her face was cemented her famous smile. She was always smiling though, except when she was scolding at Seiko for her advances or talking to Mochida. Oh yeah that reminded the turquoise eyed adolescent that he had a task involving the brunette to still do. He still had to get her a gift for the secret santa activity. Well he didn't want to be bothered with the thought of that now so he just pushed aside as he continued his observance of the girls in 2-9.

Next in line was Shinohara, the female sexual assailant. The bluenette found this particular girl rather annoying and nosy, especially when she just asked him out of the blue if he liked Mayu. If that wasn't intimidating enough, then her next question literally blew his mind away.

'Do you like her enough to fuck her?'

Why on earth did she have to ask that? No normal person with dignity would ever ask that person though it was established a long time ago that the auburn haired female wasn't normal to the slightest bit or had any self respect what so ever. Still wouldn't she have the decency to say it more privately though? His reaction to her unexpectedness was just pure shame and embarrassment, his mortification was on display for every living soul to see.

The reason behind that embarrassment though was yes he did like the shorter female enough to take her innocence away. That would have been a dream come true for him if that could ever happen. Not that he was a pervert or desperate or anything among those lines, but his admiration for young Suzume was greater than he could have possibly expected so it was expectable for that sort of answer. He was a guy overall and which guy wouldn't fantasize about having an intense desired filled night with the one he claims to be his love. It was only natural to feel like this for him.

'But it's not like that would ever happen.'

Forget about having sex with the girl, he didn't even think that Suzumoto liked him in that way in the first place. She was all cute and pretty and friendly and all those other good things combined whilst he was a weirdo who was anti social and just a plain boring dude. He wasn't popular like Satoshi who had girls flaunting over him all the time. Also he wasn't confident like Yoshiki, even though he had a bad name across the school he still had a reputation and people knew who he was and were afraid of him. No he had none of those qualities. He was just a boring drama freak that people made fun of most of the time.

Why would someone like her have feelings for him anyway? Yeah she liked his company and he was the only one who allowed her to give him a nickname, Shig-nii. But then again Mayu had nicknames for all her friends. So what made him more special than anyone else? That's right nothing because nothing was special about him in anyway shape or form.

His eyes left Shinohara's image and landed straight down onto his crush's beautiful face. Mayu Suzumoto, which was the name of the girl who had been able to capture his heart. Through this hard emotionless exterior he put up, she was the only one who was actually bothered to break it down and see what was beneath his front.

His bony fingers traced over her child like face and he kept staring at her in awe. She looked the most cheerful out of all of them, like she always was. So damn adorable! The mesmerized bluenette kept staring at her appearance in awe as if he couldn't believe such a beauty existed on this planet.

'She's so beautiful…'

From her bright blueish green eyes that were always full of life, to her creamy flawless white skin, her small pouty lips, her soft brown hair that was always tied up onto one side in a childish manner, her petite delicate body. The amount of things he could list about her would be endless. If he had one word to describe her with it would be the best. The best one. She was simply the best, better than all the rest. No one could compare to her cause she was that prestige. Maybe she didn't see her position but Sakutaro definitely did.

But more negative thoughts began to brew within the tall male's mind as he recalled the information which had been revealed to him just a few hours ago. What he had learned then basically sealed off his future that he would never be together with Mayu.

-Flashback-

The 2 of them, Morishige and Suzumoto were just making their way home as the both of them walked together very close to one another. A bystander would have assumed they were a loving couple as that is what they portrayed but would they have known that was far from the case?

It was say around reaching 6:00 and it becoming dark as it was because of the winter timing just meant they had to be back home before it got any later. His parents would worry if he didn't come home by 7 as his parents were really strict on his curfew and he had to be back whenever they said by.

The pair of them was just randomly talking about things which mattered to them when he noticed the usually energetic female's countenance go slightly sour from her usual pleasant get up. Morishige took notice to it right away and had known instantly something was wrong.

"Mayu what's wrong?"

"What do you mean what's wrong Shig-Nii? Nothing's wrong see."

She tried to force a smile his way but he saw through it instantly. He didn't know why she was trying to hide her problems and make it as if everything was alright. The bluenette wasn't going to have his crush be troubled by anything.

"It's all over your face Mayu, please tell me."

"It's really nothing."

She was still trying to hide it away but since it was obvious to see how disturbed she felt by what was bothering her he wasn't going to let her just go away with a burden. Anything that was bothering he couldn't be nothing.

"Mayu..."

Sakutaro then gave her a look that just pierced away any lies that she was going to try and weave. Under his irresistible gaze she just had to give in.

"It's something personal don't worry about it."

He was getting somewhere with this conversation but she still had more details to be spilling, and he would make sure he would find out exactly what.

"If it's personal then you can tell me there is nothing to be afraid of."

"Shig-nii…"

Why was she hesitating so much? Did she not trust him enough? Even if it was the worst news in the world if he could help her he wouldn't care.

"Look we can tell each other anything right?"

"Right!"

"So then tell me."

In an instant Suzume's cheeks began to bring a flush of concentrated color towards them. She started to fiddle with her fingers as well whilst looking down.

"I-I like s-someone and I a-am a-afraid to t-tell them."

Morishige couldn't believe what he had just heard. Even though she was stuttering and quiet in volume, the news struck him loud and clear. He shouldn't have pestered her so much to tell him cause now he regretted in hearing what she had to say.

'She likes someone else already…'

He couldn't take hearing this unfortunate news and didn't want to investigate any further but since he had brought this up, it would have been suspicious he didn't continue from where she left off.

"O-oh what were you getting so worked up over?"

"It's j-just I'm a-afraid Shig-nii."

Seeing her like this broke his heart even more then what she had just said. Her so vulnerable to her feelings… Though he dreaded what he would have to say, she needed to hear this. He needed to help her overcome this.

"Don't be silly Mayu; anyone would be the luckiest man on earth to receive your love and affection."

'That man definitely wouldn't be me…'

"Really Shig-nii?"

"100% Mayu."

Her face lit up to hearing his calming kind words. But unknown to her knowledge, her comforter began to feel envy towards the person who had stolen his dear love's precious heart. He wanted to snap the neck of the bastard as soon as he found out who it was but he wouldn't bring his self to do it because she probably cared about this unknown guy deeply to like him and be afraid to admit it. Doing anything rash would probably upset her and the last thing he would want it her to be upset and him being the reason behind her falling tears.

Next thing he knew is that he was enveloped in a massive hug from his said crush which he had no choice but to return. This moment for him was bittersweet in a way. Bitter because he liked her and she liked someone else so her embracing him so lovingly would just add to the emotional torture he was feeling. Sweet as it was just kind of her to do so after hearing his kind yet sad words.

He desperately wanted to leave her warm embrace because it was just a bitter reminder he had lost his crush to another man. Another soul would become more important to Mayu other than him. Maybe she wouldn't hang out with him as much as usual after getting a new boyfriend. She could just forget about their friendship and forget all about him with her new life with her lover.

His heart began to ache at the possibilities that could spring from the petite brunette confessing towards another. Sakutaro couldn't bear thinking about it much and just wanted to get away from this as soon as possible, so he could be on his own like he had always been until she came into his life.

The pained bluenette began to look for an excuse to escape her so he tried to think up something, anything that he could make up to leave her without her catching on. Without a second thought he took out his phone and looked at the time which was shockingly only 20 minutes from his curfew.

'Yes I can use this.'

He could use this as an excuse and not look too suspicious about leaving so early. Anyway Mayu knew his parents were quite strict about him being out of the house after a certain time. So she would have to understand. Not like he really cared of his placed curfew but now he would use that as an excuse.

He removed his arms from off of her frail body and began to wriggle his self out of their hug which left both of them feeling empty and Suzumoto feeling confused to why he just suddenly done that.

"Mayu I have my curfew in 20 minutes, I have to go now."

"But Shig-nii-"

"Mayu I have to go."

Then he just left her walking faster than normal, trying to get away from her and get away from the harsh truth that was now hanging with her. He didn't even stop as she pleaded for him to come back; he just kept going, wanting to get away from it all.

-Flashback ends-

Now here he was, locked in his own room without eating or anything, with no company, just staring at his crush's photo, who probably would never reciprocate his feelings, he kept on his phone for private uses. He was pathetic wasn't he? Just staring at what he could never have because it was too good to be true.

"Mayu…"

Why did she have to tell him that? Why was he so adamant to know in the first place? Would she have actually ever told him if she knew what a great effect it had on him? He was completely disheartened and shattered at those few words.

It wasn't like him to be so emotionally attached to something; usually he wouldn't care much if he was rejected as it had happened many times in the past. Countless times and he wouldn't complain, these kind of things always happened since he was a reject to society. Rejection from a girl makes no difference.

Yet even though she never said the words he knew he was rejected instantly. He could never win over her heart. Mayu Suzumoto and her fumbling words had that much of an impact on the stoic Sakutaro Morishige that he just had to get away from her so he could wallow in his own misfortune and misery.

He had never felt that much love and admiration for anyone, not even his own family members. But something about her was that he couldn't resist adoring her. No matter what she was always like an angel in his eyes, always saving him when life looked bleak.

Though now all of that would probably end now because of a new man in her life. He would just be forgotten about like always, he would lose the small value she had given him as a dear friend. He would just become unimportant again like how he had been for the most of his life. Yep it was all burning down right before his eyes and all he had to do is wait for the final blow to come, when she will leave him, all alone and forget he ever existed.

Now he only had one problem to take care of to stop him from being more heartbroken then he already was. He had to stop his secret from leaving the mouth of another person who had slyly figured him out. The person was none other than the lewd Shinohara.

'Now I have to deal with Shinohara…'

Seiko was known for blurting out unnecessary information regarding others personal lives. On top of that she was quite a chatter box as well so the fact she had a hold over one of his deepest secrets meant that anytime she could easily expose him and his truth. No way in hell did he want others knowing that he had romantic feelings towards his friend and the drama club poster girl Suzume. It was bad enough that someone he didn't want at all to know had knowledge over this, and the person just had to be Shinohara.

He would die of mortification if Mayu found out about his crush on her, she probably would never want to see him again and feel disgusted by him. Not that she was shallow or anything, she could never be shallow, but still it was possible.

Now he had to do whatever was in his power to keep the pervert's mouth sealed from emitting anything about his personal information. That would be a headache in its self, probably starting from tomorrow when he would confront her about the topic first thing in the morning. It was now his main priority to keep her quiet.

Drowsiness began to overtake his system as he felt his eyelids growing heavier by the minute. It was only a matter of time before he would completely doze off in wait for the next day. He placed his phone near his pillow forgetting to turn it off and fell fast asleep. The only light which was present within his room was the light coming from his phone screen which was still covered with the photo of his dear Suzumoto.

* * *

><p>So how was Chapter 7? It was less along the lines of humor and more along the lines of heart break and sadness. :'( Poor Sakutaro I feel so bad for him. But hopefully that would all change with the help of Kisaragi's infamous pervert and her devious christmas scheme. *fufufu*<p>

A/N: Hopefully Mayu's chapter will be out soon and you guys will understand from her point of view. :D That's all for now!

_**-Love BloodiiValentii**_


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: I am so sorry for not updating for the past days, I just couldn't keep up with everything and my computer crashed, then I got sick and I kind of forgot about this. So sorry T_T Please forgive my laziness and my irresponsibility. But now that I'm back, new chapters will be coming soon. :D

Now on with Mayu's Chapter :)

* * *

><p>Chapter 8:<p>

The disheartened brunette sat near her sturdy computer desk which currently had the computer placed upon it and the device was switched on. On the screen of the computer was an internet window to a website which dealt with social media. The website was none other than the widely acknowledged and used internet site Facebook, and the brunette was in purpose of this site, not for the suspected use, as to talk, socialize with friends and family. No she was using the site for her own purpose, to look at her beloved's photos which were present all over his profile. Her account was also displayed as offline so no one could disturb her during her bliss.

'_Why?'_

That was the question that ran through her mind most of the time. Mayu Suzumoto was a person of very inquisitive character, though she didn't show it much, really she was always wondering how everything was going on in her life and why she kept feeling certain ways near a certain person. Also she kept wondering why it had to be that person, not to mention she kept wondering how it came to this. All of these unanswered revelations just buzzing around in her head and occupying her mind literally more than half the time.

'_Why? Why did it have to be him?'_

Now it's not like she didn't want her heart to fall for someone as loving, caring, considerate as her best friend, in fact she was ecstatic that she could feel like that towards someone so close to her who she could rely on for almost anything. But then before she could start daydreaming about one day they would become one and start life together with their own family and house and all that jazz, she had to be reminded that a relationship doesn't work with being one sided. She couldn't go ahead of things before telling the boy just exactly she felt towards them, though that would probably prove on being the hardest task she had to fulfill.

As her and her crush was like a tree and its bark, confessing wasn't going to be like a walk into roses. Like any other innocent teenage girl would have problems on conveying their emotions to the one they care about the most, Mayu definitely had this difficulty due to how she couldn't be straightforward with her feelings towards the bluenette because of her shyness and her hesitation. Shyness was normal for someone like Suzume so she didn't think about it too much, but the hesitation would be a battle from within she would have to choose to win or lose.

'_I don't know? Can I do it?'_

One side of the nerve wracked petite brunette was arguing that she should come clear with her pure secret and was feeding her dreams that once the truth is out she could start living a wonderful life with her lover and they would never separate and would live happily ever after, just her and him like in the ending of a fairytale.

Then of course there was her contradictory side that was telling her that she shouldn't tell because as much there is a chance for her love to be requited, there is the equal chance that her feelings could be rejected and that could also weaken their friendship. Mayu definitely didn't want that, she didn't want to lose what she had with Sakutaro; she wouldn't be able to bare it if she just repelled him away from her because of her confession. As there was a chance of things going good, there was also the equal chance of things going bad, extremely bad.

She thought of keeping quiet about her feelings and never letting them leave her mouth but it was getting to the point that she had to tell someone and so she did. The ones to know of her secret were the female members of her class: Ayumi Shinozaki, Seiko Shinohara, Naomi Nakashima and even their teacher Yui Shishido. She just couldn't take keeping it in for so long so she mustered up the courage to tell the 4 of them, obviously she regretted it in the moment as she spoke and embarrassment began to cover her face and 2 out of the 4 of them got some ideas. Yeah Seiko and Yui that's who I'm talking about.

The amber eyed pervert would always tease the brunette at any chance she got to mention Morishige's name in her twisted thinking, which would result in the brunette becoming more and more flustered as the small auburn haired deviant continued to verbally harass her as Shinohara's descriptions of what she would claim as Suzumoto's fantasies grew more detailed and more explicit. Though usually before Seiko could go further beyond the descriptive fantasies, to Mayu's relief, she would be grabbed away from the mortified brunette as Naomi would take her away from the brewing conversation and apologize for her lewd behavior on her behalf.

Then there was Ms Yui who thought it would be good to play matchmaker with her students. She was already working on trying to get Naomi and Satoshi together by trying to get them to sit near each other and have them both clean up the classroom after the school day alone, that wasn't working much but it still kind of was. Now she had to butt into Mayu's love life and try to do the same with her and Sakutaro by trying to get them to sit together and do tasks for her together. Not to mention she would give those 2 a saucy wink whenever she found them alone. Probably because Morishige was pretty dense, he didn't understand the hidden meaning behind her gesture but Suzumoto understood it well, very well indeed.

Maybe she should have kept her mouth shut for longer or at least have not told them two. She would have been fine with just letting Ayumi and Naomi know because they didn't seem to bother her much about her crush as much as those 2 did. Well she should have expected that sort of behavior from the pervert of their class but not from their homeroom teacher. But then again the green eyed brunette didn't see the 23 year old as a teacher but like an older sister. Shishido was someone who she could confide in with most things, academic related things, family related things and even personal things. That was one of the many reasons she loved having her as their homeroom teacher.

'_Oh yeah I have to get Miss Yui a present as well.'_

Mayu then exited her Facebook account and went searching on the web for things which would make an exceptional present for her trusty homeroom teacher. The World Wide Web was filled of all sorts of random things that you could have delivered to your doorstep at the click of a button. But out of all these things, what would be the best for Yui Sensei?

The eager brunette then brought up the search engine known as Google and typed up exactly what her question was. Well she would have to be specific if she wanted a good answer.

"**What would a 23 year old female teacher want for Christmas? Yeah that should do it."**

And then she waited for a result to load as she sent the question away. But how informative was the internet at answering something like this? A very unusual question would give an unusual answer, am I not right?

So the links loaded and just by reading what the links had printed on them was enough to tell Suzumoto that maybe it might not have been such a good idea to open them up and see what was behind. On that instinct she looked around more on the search engine to see if there were any proper answers on anything that would be use to her but to her disappointment it was all unnecessary or inappropriate information.

'_Seriously? Out of the 23 websites I have just checked, none of them say anything what to get your teacher for Christmas? They just all have links to insurance claims and X rated websites.'_

Honestly, was finding out an answer really this much hard work? She was growing tired of all these pop ups just barricading her from finding her solution. Is there just perverts on the internet or something? Why does damn thing literally advertise adult chat rooms and lonely 30 year olds who want to fuck? This inappropriateness was just becoming absurd.

Mayu then found a link called 'What adults want for Christmas', which didn't seem to be shady in anyway and clicked it with hope that maybe it would shed some light upon her dilemma. The screen had gone plain for a few seconds and then came back with the contrasting color black filling the whole screen. Since the website was still loading, no information or anything at all had came up yet, which left the green eyed female wondering this website was legit or not.

*BEEP*

Out of nowhere her computer made a beeping noise and lights began flashing on the monitor. However the computer was still up and running so it wasn't broken or anything, she could confirm that. Though she went to check the tower of her computer by bending down to the level of it and saw nothing was wrong. Then she crouched back to her chair she had been previously seated upon and looked at the monitor and was surprised by what she saw.

'_What the…?'_

"**Hi Suzume Chan fufufufu."**

"**Shinohara San?"**

There on the screen was displayed the face of Naomi Nakashima's best friend and the sexual assailant of 2-9, Seiko Shinohara. It seems like her webcam must have still been on from when she last used it before and now that Seiko had wanted to talk to Mayu through Skype, it must have automatically accepted the chat and that's why there was a beep.

The brunette was relieved it was nothing else than her friend calling her and her computer hadn't broken down. It would have been a real pain in the ass for it to have broken down now and it would have been more of a pain in the ass to repair it, because she was on a budget now, she couldn't afford just splashing around money like it was water. But now that she knew what and who it was behind this, she just needs to know why did she want to talk to her, at this time?

"**Suzume Chan what are you doing up at this time? It's almost midnight."**

"**A better question would be, why are you calling me at this time Shinohara San?"**

Why would Shinohara be calling Suzumoto at a time like this anyway? It was way past any of their bedtimes and school was tomorrow so really none of them should have been awake now. Nevertheless Suzumoto didn't mind because now she could indulge herself into some conversation with one of her classmates and take her mind of things. Still she wanted to know why on earth Seiko was calling her near midnight over Skype.

"**First you tell me why and then I will tell you afterwards."**

"**Shinohara San you tell me first, then I will tell you afterwards."**

"**Fufufufu…"**

Why was she laughing? More importantly why did she have her creepy cat smile on her face? All in all Mayu knew that whatever was going through the auburn hair pervert's mind was probably far from anything she would want to know. Still she couldn't resist from asking because that's how she was. Though since it was Shinohara, she probably wouldn't have liked the answer she gave.

"**Why are you laughing Shinohara San?"**

"**I know fufufufu."**

"**You know what?"**

"**I know why you're up late…"**

"**Really then why?"**

"**You were perving on your 'Shig-Nii' weren't you?"**

Was she psychic or something? How on earth did she know that? On hearing those words, Mayu felt her skin becoming flushed by mortification but since it was dark and the only light that was in the room was from the screen, probably made her blushing less noticeable for the other girl to know. So she was safe, but still Seiko's words sent her into a gust of confusion.

"**N-No I wasn't, I was actually looking for a present for someone."**

Even though the brunette knew that what the pervert was saying was correct, she was sure as hell she wasn't going to admit it. So to stir the conversation away from Sakutaro she told what first came to her mind. Well it wasn't really a lie since she had been searching for a present and failing for the last 20 minutes.

"**A present for your 'Shig-Nii' right?"**

Why did she always have to bring the topic back to the bluenette? Seiko was always like this anyway so there was no help for her. She loved to tease the petite brunette about her crush and would always grab the chance whenever she could. So it was pretty much obvious that this is the way the conversation would go between the 2 of them.

"**Gosh no!"**

"**Aww he'll be so heartbroken."**

"**I-I'm not getting him a present."**

"**Wow what a bad best friend you are…"**

"**N-no it's not like that, I am-"**

"**Ah ha so you are eh?"**

"**Yes b-but-"**

"**But what?"**

"**This present is not for Shig-nii."**

"**Not for "Shig-nii"? Not for "Shig-nii"?! UNACCEPTABLE CONDITION! UNACCEPTABLE! SUZUME CHAN YOU HAVE TO GET HIM A PRESENT IF YOU WANT HIM TO BE YOUR BOYFRIEND-"**

"**Shinohara San!"**

"**What?"**

"**Hear me out first before you begin to talk."**

"**Okay..."**

"**T-this present isn't for Shig-nii b-but I will get him one."**

"**Then who is this one for?"**

"**Yui Sensei."**

"**Sensei? Why?"**

"**She's my person for the secret santa thing."**

"**Ohhhh!"**

"**Yeah 'Ohhhh'."**

"**So what are you getting Sensei then?"**

"**I don't know? I need help with that."**

"**I could help you with that."**

"**Really?!"**

"**Yeah sure."**

Maybe Shinohara calling wasn't so bad after all. Like the saying goes, two heads are better than one. With Shinohara now helping her, maybe she could actually get an idea on what to get their teacher.

"**Suzume Chan what do you think Sensei likes?"**

"**I don't know really Shinohara San."**

"**What about cats? She's always talking about them."**

"**But she has a cat already, remember? Monet?"**

"**Oh yeah, then what about something cat related."**

"**But then it would be for her cat and not for her."**

"**True… So now what?"**

"**I don't know."**

Well she was stumped then. If Shinohara had no clue either then what could she possibly buy the young adult. Anything else would just seem useless and just unnecessary. Yui Shishido was a beautiful young woman who was an English teacher and the form tutor for class 2-9, all she had was interest towards was her cat Monet. She literally spent most her time talking about her pet to past time like there was nothing else that consumed her attention.

Well it would seem sad for the brunette to think, but as much as she loved her teacher, she couldn't help but think the taller amethyst eyed brunette was lonely. She always talked about her cat like she had nothing else to talk about; it was almost depressing to see Shishido ramble on about her 4 legged companion. Mayu couldn't remember a time when Yui didn't talk about felines to the class. If only she had another interest. Say a love interest, and then she probably wouldn't be so lonely. Wait a minute that gave Suzume an idea.

"**Shinohara San, did Yui Sensei ever date anyone?"**

"**Hmm, come to think of it no, I don't think she has."**

"**Are you serious?"**

"**Yeah."**

"**No one at all?"**

"**Yep she's as single as a pringle."**

"**Wow that's shocking."**

"**I know right."**

"**Then what?"**

"**I don't know."**

"**Why is this so hard?"**

"**That's what she said."**

Wow really did she have to bring some sexual humor into this problem. Still it did lighten the load, though only the slightest bit.

"**Shinohara San…"**

"**Okay sorry, I'll focus."**

"**Thank you."**

A few moments passed with the 2 of them looking at each other through the screen until the only slightly taller female had a eureka look all over her face. Mayu obviously took this into notice and was restless to hear what she had to say.

"**OH MY GOD I JUST REMEMBERED!"**

"**What? What did you remember?!"**

"**TSUKASA!"**

"**Tsukasa? Who is that? "**

Who was this random person that Seiko had just brought up and how did he have any correlation with anything that they were talking about. Seeing Shinohara was looking pleased with her answer, Suzumoto was just going to wait for the girl to explain herself before jumping to further conclusions.

"**That's Sensei's crush."**

"**Really?"**

"**Yeah I'm sure it was Tsukasa."**

"**Wait how do you know this?"**

"**Sensei told Naomi once about her high school life and apparently this Tsukasa dude was her all time crush."**

"**But it's been 5 years since Yui Sensei was in high school, how do you know she hasn't forgotten about him?"**

"**Remember when Sensei wasn't in school because she was sick?"**

"**Oh yeah and Mochida Kun had to visit her or something like that."**

"**Right! Well basically when he went to her house for principle Yamazaki, what happened was she was so sick, she couldn't recognize Mochida and mistook him for that Tsukasa guy."**

"**Still that doesn't prove she might like him."**

"**But what happened was when she thought he was Tsukasa, she like had a hold on him and was squeezing him and wouldn't let go, also she was just calling out Tsukasa's name."**

"**So how exactly do you know this?"**

"**Mochida told Naomi and Naomi told me."**

Now they were getting somewhere. With this Tsukasa guy now in the picture, Mayu had a pretty good idea on what to give their cherished Yui Sensei for Christmas. Still there were some obstacles around from achieving this goal.

"**But how do we find him, we don't even know his last name."**

"**Well he went Kisaragi, so you can go through the year book of that year and find his name there."**

"**Great! This is perfect, thank you so much Shinohara San!"**

"**Not to mention Suzume Chan fufufufu."**

Just before the 2 of them were going to log off, something just struck Suzumoto's mind. Through this conversation, she never got her answer.

"**Wait Shinohara San!"**

"**Yeah Suzume Chan?"**

"**You never told me why you wanted to talk to me."**

"**Ahh don't worry about, I'll tell you in person at school tomorrow."**

"**But-"**

"**Night Suzume."**

With that Seiko face left the screen and something else more disturbing took its place. She couldn't believe her eyes, was this really on her screen? All she could do was stare in disbelief that something like that was on her screen.

After she shock was over, her immediate response was to take hold of her cell phone and take a picture of what was displayed on the monitor. It was just too priceless and weird to let go of without saving. So she snapped the photo and sent it to the one contact that would actually care about what was on the photo. Naomi Nakashima.

As soon as she sent the disturbing photo to Nakashima, she turned off her computer, not wanting to see anything else and then jumping into her duvet covers and heading off to dream land. Yet there were now 3 things on her mind that she couldn't quite shake off yet.

'_I hope Yui Sensei actually likes this guy, I wonder who Tsukasa is anyway? What did Shinohara San want to say to me? Also Nakashima San is not going to be happy when she sees that…'_

* * *

><p>So how was chapter 8 guys? It was kind of hard for me to write after having some time off but hopefully it didn't affect my writing. :D<p>

A/N: I think you can guess who is after the lovely Mayu Suzumoto AKA Suzume. That's right Yui Sensei and then we go into the cycle of the characters until Christmas day had reached them. Yui's chapter should be up soon hopefully. :*

Also Happy new year, hopefully 2015 will bring blessings for all of you and will prove to be prosperous for you and your loved ones. I wish the best for every single one of you and pray your all in good health. Nothing more to say other than good luck with 2015.

_This Is To Convey_  
><em> My Warm Happy New Year Greetings<em>  
><em> For You And Your Family.<em>  
><em> May Your Every Daybreak Usher<em>  
><em> In A New Reason To Smile<em>  
><em> Every Time You Are Around Your Family<em>  
><em> Since It Will Always Be<em>  
><em> A Source Of Joy And Gladness.<em>  
><em> Good Morning...!<em>

_**-Love BloodiiValentii**/**Rina :***_


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9:

**-?-**

There it was, in the barren hallways of Kisaragi Academy as dawn began to break loose, the two old friends united as one took a step closer and closer towards the other attempting to close the gap which was a slight barrier for their reuniting. The taller than average slim brunette stood there with heat flooding her face every second the man opposite her grew closer. The rays of sunlight began to reflect through the window pane which illuminated the almost isolated hallway the two were standing in. The sky had taken the most beautiful array of colors; ranging from a gradient of deep pinks, mysterious purples, warm reds, mesmerizing peaches and captivating blues. To add to the scenery, birds could be heard tweeting away their cheerful melodies as they filled the air with their sweet harmony. If one was to look at this scene in this exact moment, the first thought that would come to their mind is that it looked like one of them lovey dovey moments you see in films that most teenage girls cry over.

In her trusty uniform stood Shishido Yui as she was glued to the spot, waiting for the man of her dreams Mr. Tsukasa Mikuni to come over and sweep her off her feet like he always done whenever they met. She couldn't help it; something about this lone wolf just attracted her to him. Was it the way he looked? Was it the way he spoke in such a laid back manner? Or was it because he was the first boy to actually care about her more than usual? She didn't know the answer to why her heart had fallen for the strange orange haired boy that was still calmly striding towards her. It was a mystery that would probably never be solved and never be spread.

Yui felt her heart begin racing at a unimaginable pace, her body began shaking in response to her overwhelming nervousness and she began clutching at the hem of her blue skirt , which is part of her uniform, whilst casting her eyes downwards in order not give away her true emotions that were literally plastered all over her face.

The orange haired adolescent finally had made his way to where the brunette had been standing the whole time and he just took a few minutes to take in how cute the 17 year old looked. The way her face had become flushed with blush with his approach and how she had immediately looked somewhere else just not to look at him. It was all so cute and he couldn't help but admire the shorter female which was right in front of him.

'_Tsukasa Kun? Why does he have to be so cute? I can't even look at him; He must think I'm a fool.'_

The amethyst eyed teen had felt him finally reach the area she was standing and he had come way too close in her opinion. It was to the point she could feel his minty cool breath on a section of hair. This was just adding to all the embarrassment and making it even harder to look at him. Shishido knew if she looked up now, considering how near Mikuni was, she would get lost in his equally alluring dark violet eyes. Though she could feel his gaze on her for quite some time now and was getting curious to why he was invading her personal space. She wouldn't admit she liked his closeness but she wanted a reason yet she didn't know how to address the topic since she lost the ability to pronounce words the moment his strong smell of cologne had violated her sense of smell and made her forget the basic things she knew how to do.

The two just stood there in absolute silence as the dawn began to breakaway more, letting more sunbeams flood through the window pane adding intensity to the previously lit up corridor to give it almost an ethereal and heavenly feel. But that silence didn't last long as the bodacious Tsukasa was the one to break it much to Yui's relief.

"**Shishido?"**

Hearing her name come out of his mouth with the tone of an angel sent such delight within the brunette's heart that she couldn't do anything but grow more nerve wracked with the situation.

"**Shishido? "**

The more he said her name the closer Yui's heart was to jumping out of her chest. Why did he have to make her feel so funny like this? To the point she couldn't even look him in the eye without being completely love struck.

"**Please Shishido, don't ignore me."**

'_I don't want to look your way Tsukasa Kun, it's too embarrassing.'_

He wanted her attention but she wouldn't give it to him so easily, or she wouldn't give it to him at all. She just couldn't, she wouldn't, and it would be too hard for her. The petite young female resembled a love sick puppy yet she wouldn't dare express her passion filled feelings to the one who had her heart captive, it would just create havoc and he probably didn't think the same of her anyway.

Yet Mikuni's gaze had rendered her powerless and she felt like she was chained to the spot as she wanted to desperately move away from him but her body had other plans. Now she felt like a tortoise trapped in its shell waiting for the danger to go by so she could move once again. Yui had a thought that the situation possibly couldn't get more mortifying then it already was but boy was she wrong because it just had.

It was more than obvious to Tsukasa that he wouldn't be getting her attention any time soon so he done the unexpected. It was worth a shot because at this rate she probably wouldn't listen to what he had to say if he didn't do this.

Shishido then felt two broad hands lifting up her face from her chin and by the time the movement had stopped she had found her eyes locked with his violet ones. But his hands didn't move from her face and instead rested upon her baby soft skin that coated her cheeks.

"**Yui…"**

'_Wha-'_

This was the first time he had ever uttered her first name and she couldn't deny she loved how it sounded when the name just rolled off his tongue with such ease. But this action definitely shocked her and was abnormal for someone such as Tsukasa as she was accustomed with him calling her "Shishido" with such a childish playful tone. But now how he had uttered her name just had a deep tone and seriousness laced all over it and she couldn't help but think he sounded a bit sexy.

The two teens just stood there with one caressing the other's face and their gazes locked on each other's making them completely immerse into each other's souls. It was as if time had stopped there itself and Shishido just felt bliss coursing through her veins as she was just hoping for the moment to never end.

'_I've never seen him up so close, he's like a prince charming and his touch is so amazing, I could melt from it, and his eyes I could lose myself in them forever not ever wanting to come back out.'_

This moment was pure perfection for the brunette, just from this encounter she felt as if heaven had been bestowed upon her. It couldn't have got better than this but then again it did.

"**Yui I-"**

"**Y-yes Tsukasa K-kun?"**

Her voice had partially came back to her and her embarrassment had subsided so she could finally answer him and clear up the misconception of her ignoring him. Hearing him speak had sent a flame to her heart and she was just eager to find out what he had to say.

"**Yui I-I-"**

"**W-what is it you w-want to say Tsukasa Kun?"**

"**That I-"**

"**Y-yes?"**

Why was he hesitating so much? It wasn't like the usually overconfident Tsukasa Mikuni to be struggling with his words. That's more like something she would do. But it was adorable seeing him in a new way, stuttering, blushing and just looking so cutesy. It made the tension rise though as she immediately knew that what he was going to announce would be something deep and personal to him.

"**I-I-"**

"**J-just say it Tsukasa Kun."**

Even though how adorable nervous Tsukasa was, Shishido wanted to know what he wanted to say and she wanted to know now. It was unlike her to grow impatient but she had a feeling that what he was about to say would change everything.

"**Yui I love you."**

He looked her dead in the eye and uttered the words she had been longing to hear the longest time in her life from her one and only beloved. She could tell he wasn't playing around because his eyes and tone just said it all. He really had said that line.

'_Oh my God, Is this real?' _

She couldn't believe what happened, her dreams had sprung to life and the man of her dreams had just confessed to her. Someone pinch her because she was still convinced that it was all make belief. Her breath hitched at her throat as she lost her ability to speak once again and was finding it difficult to make common sense out of it all.

"**Yui why are you crying, tears shouldn't be staining a beautiful face like yours. Did I say something wrong?"**

Huh she had been crying? She hadn't even noticed that streams were falling from her eyes; she was probably still so overwhelmed and overjoyed by his love confession that she didn't notice tears of happiness flooding out from her eye sockets. But his comment just made even more of a waterfall run down her face, lessening the effect of her reddened cheeks.

She nodded her head horizontally in a fast motion as an answer to his previous question. His face lit up in relief and she felt his thumb gliding over her wet cheeks flicking away the tears which fell on her face. After a few sniffles, the waterworks had stopped and Tsukasa had brushed back her hair which had been covering her face. It was all so fast and her heart felt as if it was caught in her chest.

"**Yui you're so beautiful and the way I love you, you would never be able to understand."**

"**Tsukasa Kun…"**

"**Yui do you love me as well?"**

This question was a no brainer for the tearful brunette. Yes she loved him, she loved him with all her heart yet she couldn't manage to get that out vocally so she tried to find the words to requite the confession.

"**I lo-I lov-"**

"**What's the matter Yui can't you say it?"**

"**I-I j-just can't say a-anything."**

"**Do you love me though?"**

She nodded because she knew she didn't want to try her failed attempt of returning the confession. She just couldn't speak, she was lost for words. This is what the orange haired rebel had reduced the usually composed Shishido to.

On seeing her response his face lit up and she knew that he understood what she meant and was satisfied by her action.

"**Then don't say anything…"**

On that note the orange haired 18 year old moved dangerously close near the proximity of Yui's face and done the unimaginable. He planted a kiss on her soft plump pink lips with such generosity and such tenderness that it was the kiss a loving husband would give to his dear wife to proclaim his love to her.

The purple eyed female was obviously shocked by this action and had no idea what to do but slowly she found herself easing into the intimate action and mirroring what Tsukasa's lips were doing. She was a complete novice at this but she wouldn't let that ruin what was the best moment of her life.

Tsukasa's hands had found their way from her cheeks to around Yui's slim physique as one rested tangled in her soft luscious hair while the other wrapped around her waist in a protective embrace. Shishido had also made a move as her arms had left her side and caressed the sides of Tsukasa's face pulling her deeper into the kiss.

The two stayed in the same position for a few long moments as they were savoring the taste of each other's lips. After the heat of the passion faded away they both pull away still entwined in each others embrace and then Tsukasa rested his forehead upon Yui's , who was red and breathless as he was from the passionate kiss.

The sweet moment was interrupted as Yui felt someone calling her name from somewhere else and she didn't know where it was coming from. She looked around still in Mikuni's hold, searching for where the voice had emanated from but she couldn't see it. The voice almost seemed as if it was coming from the sky! But that wasn't possible was it?

"**Shishido? Shishido? Hello earth to Shishido?"**

'_Wait a minute…'_

That voice she knew who exactly who it was. She couldn't mistake that it was her employer's voice. Hajime Yamazaki. The principal of Kisaragi Academy. But what was he doing now. More importantly where the hell was he.

Then the next thing Tsukasa had removed Yui from his arms and began walking away slowing into the darkness that had been consuming them both as the image of the hallway became distorted. Shishido was obviously not pleased by this and began to call out to him desperately.

"**Tsukasa Kun! Please don't leave me!"**

"**Yui it's time for me to go now."**

"**No Tsukasa Kun don't leave me!"**

"**I'll see you later okay."**

As he waved back at her his figure was completely engulfed by the shadows and then Yui felt everything going hazy still hearing the voice of Yamazaki loud and clear. Yet that didn't stop her calling out to Tsukasa.

"**Please Tsukasa Kun don't leave me!**

"**Shishido? Shishido answer me."**

"**Please Tsukasa Kun come back, don't leave me here."**

"**Shishido?"**

"**Tsukasa Kun please don't leave me I love you…"**

**-In class 2-9-**

"**Tsukasa Kun don't leave me…"**

Yui felt something moving her body as she was broken out of her beautiful, unbelievable dream. The reoccurring dream of her high school crush proclaiming his love to her and they had a sweet yet intimate moment together alone. She wasn't clear on how she had clocked out on the desk but all she knew she had slumped onto her desk with one of her romance novels in her hands and the principal had walked in on her in slumber.

"**So Shishido you still have something for Mikuni I see."**

'_Oh my god I said that all out loud?'_

Unknown to her what was being uttered by her in her dreams was being projected by her sleeping being subconsciously. The more embarrassing thing was that Hajime, who actually knew who Tsukasa was, had heard her muttering in her sleep. She grew bright red on knowing someone had heard her personal fantasies.

"**Y-yamazaki San I can explain-"**

Just before she was about to reason with the principle about her child like attitude, he cut her off short and began to chuckle heartily in her face at how shy she was.

"**Hehehe, no need to explain Shishido, your secret's safe with me."**

"**But-"**

"**Don't worry Shishido you won't hear a peep out of me, anyway off this topic, you need to get ready for school opens in 40mins."**

"**Yes Sir."**

"**Also Shishido you need to get more sleep, I don't want to walk in here again with you talking to yourself about your fantasies with one of my ex students."**

"**Yamazaki San!"**

"**Hehehe I'm just joking Shishido but you really should get more rest because it is bad for health and you don't want it to affect your teaching."**

"**I'll make an effort."**

With that the chubby principal made his way out of the classroom leaving the 23 year old in a state of pure mortification. She made an attempt to fix her appearance by brushing her hair in place with her fingers and straightening her clothes before getting up from her seat and stowing away her romance novel back in her bag, hidden from all eyes.

'_I probably shouldn't dream so much, I should stop filling myself with false hopes over something that will never happen.'_

It had been 5 years since she had met Tsukasa and during those 5 years she developed such strong adoration towards the violet eyed male, and these feelings stayed with her even after their departure from school and each others lives. She hadn't seen him at all since they graduated, she had heard he had left the city because of a family problem and had never come back since.

Oh how she wanted to see him more than anything in the world but it probably would never happen. Even if they didn't meet it probably wouldn't be on the romantic terms that she regularly dreamed of. Yet seeing him well, healthy and happy would be enough to keep her content. Even if she never could have him for herself.

She still had her cat Monet who kept her company and each and every of her wonderful students who made her always feel thankful for becoming a teacher and making her love her life to the fullest. She would do anything for the ones she loved, that's how Shishido was. A kind, selfless and compassionate being with a heart of gold.

She laughed at the thought at how she would still get so shy just at the mention of Mikuni, just like how she would when she was younger and how she would in her dreams. Just like a lovesick teenager. But she didn't mind, her innocent fantasies were enough to keep her fueled with artificial love from her crush. It probably never would happen but still she wished the best for him where ever he was.

She began to walk towards the cupboard placed within her classroom so she could start getting her lessons ready for the day, but now a thought was racing through her mind due to her mortification.

'_Shoot the principal is going to tease me at every chance he gets.'_

* * *

><p>So how was chapter 9? For some reason I feel Miss Yui is one of the most underrated characters from Corpse Party that is from Kisaragi yet she is such a good character and I love her caring nature. Seriously Yui should get more screen time. Anyway I guess it is obvious the next person's POV it will be is dadadada... Ayumi's :D.<p>

A/N: I probably should have said this earlier but my exams are coming up and I'm sorry for saying that i would be able to update quicker because sadly I won't. My time is being consumed by revision but when ever I have the time I will try and update this fic as soon as possible.

Anyway that's all for now and I'll see you folks in the next chapter hopefully :) Don't forget to Review :P

**_-Love Rina x_**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10:

A certain bluenette was walking down the narrow dimly hallways of the establishment known as Kisaragi Academy. She was dressed in her uniform like usual which she was now wearing with black tights for insulation along with a beige cardigan covering her up to the hem of her skirt due to her short and petite stature. On top of that she had adorned on her, a plum winter coat which came just above her knees, not to mention the coat's color contrasted her navy colored hair beautifully. Her cheeks were flushed with color from the chilly weather and something else.

As she was walking through the doorframe of her classroom, she felt the feeling of uneasiness and guilt wash over her for like the tenth time today. The reason for this strange behavior was that she had been recollecting the events from yesterday detention which she felt horribly guilt ridden by. Shinozaki couldn't even explain how awful she felt after everything that had happened at the 4 hour imprisonment within Akiyama Sensei's classroom.

'_I seriously don't want to go class…'_

She was highly reluctant to go to class; she didn't want to face him, not the grey eyed juvenile, not Yoshiki Kishinuma. Ayumi was rarely ever intimidated by students, but she felt fear about approaching the tall bleach blonde haired boy that was standing by the window at this and moment. After what she had said to him and had treated him like, she wouldn't be surprised if he hated her. Seriously Ayumi went out of line yesterday and she was regretting whole heartedly. She didn't know how to approach him, he was sure to be furious at her after everything she had said in her sudden fit of rage.

Shinozaki was dearly sorry about everything, after the outburst she had towards the 17 year old, she felt like a complete bitch and just wanted to rectify everything but she didn't know where to start. She had always treated Kishinuma quite different than the other students, always ignoring him, never really talking to him, and being slightly judgmental towards him as he was a delinquent. But what she had done yesterday was out of order and out of character for the class rep herself…

**-Flashback-**

Ayumi had been coming back from the bathroom as she was trying to dry the water that had soaked her upper torso and part of her hair while she was cleaning her prick of a math's teacher classroom with cleaning supplies. She had been wiping down the worn out wooden desks as her companion, Yoshiki, was cleaning out the cupboards as he was more fitted for that sort of labor. The teacher had gone momentarily for a coffee break and had not returned since.

The bluenette felt as wringed out as her damp cloth she had held in her hand. Was a teacher allowed to make students do jobs as if they were slaves? She didn't know but she didn't dare question the cruel teacher's ways in fear that it would result in worse consequences. Her arms almost felt like noodles, lifeless and all over the place, as she continued putting her all into wiping these desks, to make sure they were spotless. She was working as if her life was depending on it, but knowing Akiyama she knew it definitely did.

The dark eyed female had cleaned about a third of the desks she was assigned to make look immaculate. It had been 10 minutes into the detention only and they both had many task left to complete before their time was up for the day. All this time felt like an eternity passing and there was still hours left until they were free from their torture. She didn't know how the time passed as it was awkward around Kishinuma as they didn't speak much and she didn't know how to initiate a conversation. She hadn't forgot about his selfless act of standing up to the teacher for her name, she felt amazed that someone would go to those lengths for her, but when the amazement faded away she felt slightly pissed, this courageous act was a bit too much and unnecessary. He didn't need to drag his self into this because of her, he already had a bad reputation and this just egged on the bad points. Although she knew the reason to his actions, others would be quick to judge him. Yoshiki was already the talk of the year, not for very good reasons, now this had given the lowlife gossipers something more to bad mouth the teen.

She wanted to thank him but she didn't want to embarrass him as he was a friend and this would probably make it awkward for the both of them and she didn't want that as the situation was awkward already with the two of them alone, after school, in one room, with only each other as their company.

As she continued working her butt off to meet the teacher's demand, without knowing there was a puddle of water forming below her, as she rushed her way to the next desk desperate to get it all over with, she slipped and the insides of the bucket near her, completely soaked her. Her derriere made contact with the cold wet floor with a loud thud, which automatically grabbed the bleach blonde's attention whilst he was lifting boxes in the crammed cupboard.

Instantly Ayumi regained her balance, despite being soaked in water, and turned to continue working, but was stopped as she was met with a firm body standing right near her. It was Yoshiki and he had a very concerned look on his face.

He inquired about her wellbeing, although she was slightly sore and damp she replied she was alright and there was nothing to worry about. Yet the grey eyed 17 year old didn't take it and could see she was shivering, so in an instant he removed his grey gakuran and placed it on her. Though she objected and said it was fine he was adamant and demanding also stubborn with his command, she just had to look into his deep serious eyes to know she should obey him rather than refuse.

On putting on his gakuran, she immediately felt weird about the whole situation. First of all the clothing item was oversized on her and drowned her petite figure, secondly the considerate act of giving up clothing for the sake of another wellbeing, just seemed like something that would happen between two lovers. Like what a loving, protective and caring boyfriend would do for his helpless girlfriend. This thought struck Ayumi's nerves and she just blushed at the thought. She and Yoshiki were just friends, he didn't have any interest in her and she didn't in him. In fact they barely had any romantic interaction and what he had just done was just because he was being a good friend and probably was just looking out for her. Nothing else right?

To escape the awkward tension between them two, Ayumi made the excuse to go to the bathroom and dry her clothing up so she didn't have to risk getting a cold the next day. He complied with her reasoning and then they both separated.

Once she had reached the bathroom, she took the paper towels and began dabbing the wet patches of her uniform. It was starting to dry up, she was relived she wouldn't have to walk around with soaked clothing with freezing temperature there was now, yet she didn't like the fact her clothes was slightly damp. Shinozaki then took out her two red hairties and allowed her hair to waterfall down her back. She never actually kept her hair out, unless it was a special occasion. But now was an exception as her hair was both wet and the ties were straining her hair. It was different for her to keep her hair out but she felt for some reason it would be better for now and she needed to relax a bit.

Ayumi then focused on the mirror she had been observing her image during the last 5 minutes. The alterations she had made to her appearance actually complemented her looks and she felt like she had some attraction to her now. Not to mention Yoshiki's school gakuran which was making her look cuter than ever and the light musky smell which wafted from the material was intoxicating. It was probably his cologne or something; she never realized that he smelled so damn good.

After she was satisfied with her appearance, she made her way out of the bathroom to bump into a very familiar face, Mayu Suzumoto. She lost track of time and began chatting away with Mayu about the things they normally talk about such as; school life, what they would be doing for christmas, her crush on Sakutaro. Yeah basically random everyday topics.

Her reunion with the brunette came to the end as Mayu left to go back to the drama department. It was nice to talk to someone after all the awkward silence with Yoshiki. So she began to make her leave towards the closest stairwell, to get back into the math's room where she had abandoned her companion for quite some time. He probably wouldn't think of it much but she didn't want him to think she ditched him.

Yet before she could make her way down the stairwell a male voice was calling her back hysterically, at first she didn't take notice of it but when she started to recognize whose voice it was, she immediately turned towards the sound and stride towards her caller. None other than Satoshi Mochida, aka her crush.

It was the first time Satoshi wanted something from her, so she was eager to know what it was. Maybe he started to notice her. Her cheeks began to heat up as soon as his sweet voice left his mouth. But all those warm feelings she had been feeling were trashed in the bin when he mentioned her love rival, the busty Naomi Nakashima.

The sudden mood change in the bluenette's behavior was unfathomable. Why did he have to talk about Naomi, the one she was trying to replace? Her fury was fueled even more when Kishinuma's name was brought into the conversation. She didn't know why but she lost complete control over her emotions and ended the conversation with a curt reply. After that she stormed off, leaving the brunette in utter confusion.

Not to say that she wasn't in confusion herself. Well mostly anger yet there still was hints of confusion. But she didn't think about that now, all that occupied her mind was how she had been working so hard to get Mochida to notice her and Yoshiki had to go and ruin everything for her. He was certainly going to get it from her.

As soon as she slammed the door open to the math's room, she alerted the blonde of her presence immediately. Although as he approached her he could see there was something wrong and she looked like she was about to blow her top. He wasn't going to let this go unnoticed and thought to talk it out, maybe it might calm her down and he could help.

"**Anything wrong Shinozaki?"**

On hearing his voice Ayumi just felt like she had to release all her pent up tension and Yoshiki was the perfect one for that. I mean she was the one who was venting out her hate on him mentally, now she would do it verbally.

"**Yes there is something wrong."**

Kishinuma could just feel the irritation that writhed through her being but that didn't make him back down on talking to her. He would do whatever he could to make her better.

"**What's wrong then, you can tell me."**

She had reached her limit and all hell was about to break loose on the innocent Yoshiki Kishinuma. If only he knew that his kindness would be the trigger to release her hate.

"**YOU! YOU'RE WHAT'S WRONG!"**

The 17 year old male was taken aback by her statement and had second thoughts about hearing what she had to say. Though he would regret it deeply, he had to hear her reasoning.

"**W-what did I do?"**

"**EVERYTHING, YOU MESSED UP EVERYTHING FOR ME!"**

"**Shinozaki I'm sorry for whatever I done, but please tell me clearl-"**

She didn't want to hear his excuse; all she wanted to do is let her dominating darker self take over her thoughts and her actions. For that to happen, she would say and do whatever she wants without any regard for the bleach blonde's feelings.

"**SHUT UP JUST SHUT UP, YOU'RE JUST A FUCKING LIAR."**

"…"

"**I HAD EVERYTHING PERFECT AND PLANNED AND YOU JUST HAD TO MESS EVERYTHING UP, FIRST MY PLAN AND NOW YOU'RE DESTORYING MY LOVE LIFE, ARE YOU CONTENT NOW THAT YOU'VE RUINED EVERYTHING FOR ME? OFCOURSE SOMEONE LIKE YOU DOESN'T HAVE ANY REGARD FOR ANYONE ELSE'S FEELINGS AS YOUR JUST A FUCKING DELINQUENT, NOTHING ELSE, JUST A FALIURE, GOOD FOR NOTHING."**

"…"

She could see that every word spoken with spite was affecting the young male, his face looked pained and his eyes looked glassy. Yet he refused to react to her words, he let her continue with her rant swallowing each passionate insult like a dagger to his damaged heart. Still she didn't stop there.

"**I HATE YOU AND EVERYTHING ABOUT YOU AND I WISH YOU WOULD JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!"**

"**Is that all?"**

"**GET OUT OF MY FACE!"**

After the outburst, Kishinuma left her to continue doing his job and Shinozaki continued doing hers. Both of them didn't even make eye contact after the harsh insults. She didn't know how much pain her words sent through him. Every word she uttered felt like it was killing him inside over and over. Yet he didn't show it, he just kept emotionless with a cold cynical look on his face.

It had been 3 hours since the incident and they were a few minutes away from leaving each other's company. The teacher still hadn't appeared back from where ever he had went. The sky had darkened intensely and the moon was the only light within the room illuminating all the dark spots that covered the room.

Shinozaki had finished cleaning the desks a few minutes ago and the classroom was becoming a little heated and stuffy so she brought a ladder to reach the window as she was so short and the window was way on top of the wall.

'_Damn it's so hot.'_

As she was making her way up the unstable ladder, Ayumi finally had reached the top of the ladder and simultaneously the seal of the window. She budged the window with the palm of her hand and there was nothing.

'_Maybe I need to use more force?'_

She began to apply more force into the window with her body strength, unaware that the ladder's movement was becoming more and more risky and predicting for an accident. Knowing how high above she was in the classroom, if she fell, she would definitely have a gruesome accident considering there were desks underneath her, wooden desks. If she was to fall and land on those desk whilst breaking them, that would just mean pain.

"**Damn it why isn't it opening?"**

The petite bluenette continued to exert her body strength on to the window, becoming more frustrated by the minute due to the stubbornness of the window's seal. After a few more minutes of struggling she gave one more final push and that gave the outcome she required. The window was finally open. Yet she was unaware that her forceful action were making the ladder lose its balance and then the next thing you know the ladder was falling downwards with her detached from it, also falling.

"**AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"**

Ayumi began screaming as she felt gravity pull her down, the desks were below her so if she was to hit them, it would be an awful accident. Though if she hit the floor, she would definitely break some bones, maybe even cripple herself due to how high up she was and how fast she was falling.

'_God save me! I don't want to be critically injured, I'm still so young! I don't want to die!'_

Was this a punishment for how much she had sinned? Was this karma getting back at her for being so selfish and so rude to others? Was this the world getting back at her because she was keeping true love apart? Or was this just her atonement of inflicting unimaginable pain into Yoshiki's heart knowing he already had enough to deal with?

'_I'm sorry everyone, I'm sorry for everyone I've hurt, I'm sorry for every sin I've committed, Most of all I'm sorry Kishinuma for being such a bitch to you. I wish I could repent for everything that I have done but maybe that isn't the case now.' _

The bluenette continued to scream at the top of her lungs, closing her eyes tightly waiting for her fate to be sealed, waiting for her body to be splattered on the desks or on the floor, waiting for the pain to make contact with her tension filled body. Yet that never did occur.

"**W-what I-I'm not in pain?"**

She opened her eyes in bemusement to see what had happened and why she had not met with a gruesome accident yet. It didn't take her long to realize what had happened until she noticed who her savior was.

'_KISHINUMA?'_

There he was, with Ayumi cradled in his arms as he caught her before she met with a horrible fate. After everything that had happened, he still cared about her with all his heart. No matter how much she despised him, she would always be there in his heart.

The both of them just stayed in that position, with Yoshiki carrying Ayumi bridal style. The moonlight bathed them both in white light as they stayed their motionless in silence. Shinozaki looked up to see his face, the face of her knight in shining armor just to be notified he was avoiding eye contact. He didn't want to look at her and this made Ayumi's heart sink. She didn't know why, it just did.

The rather sweet moment was cut short as the stoic Kishinuma removed the speechless Shinozaki from his protecting strong arms. The bluenette felt saddened at the disconnection and wanted to stay in his arms, in his protection but it seemed like she didn't deserve it and he didn't want it. Well not after everything she had said.

The clock struck 7 and Kishinuma made his way out the door in a hurry regardless if he was allowed or not. Leaving Ayumi in a muddle of emotions and regret.

**-Flashback ends-**

Ayumi mustered the courage to walk up to the isolated teen; anyway she owed him for saving her life. The least she could do is say sorry right?

As she approached Yoshiki, she felt dread settling into her. She didn't want him to shout at her, even though he totally had the right to. But for some reason the anxious bluenette felt like his harsh words would hurt more than when Satoshi mentioned Nakashima. Still whatever happened was for the best and she completely deserved what came her way.

'_Okay so here I go.'_

"**Kishinuma Kun?"**

At first he didn't take notice of her but then he turned reluctantly to face what was still the love of his life.

"**I thought you wanted me to leave you alone."**

His reply was so cold and so hollow. That's when Ayumi felt beyond bad. She didn't actually mean that, maybe the way she said it had implied that but she would never want to lose a friend. She definitely didn't want to lose Yoshiki after what he had done for her despite everything she had said. He was a true friend and no one else was like him.

"**No, no that's not what I meant-"**

"**Really? Because what you said seemed like you fully meant it."**

"**Please listen-"**

"**What so you can break my heart even more than it is?"**

He never spoke like that to her, never at all. He seemed so different now, and what did he mean by **'break my heart more than it is?**' Did she really have that much of an impact on him, did she inflict pain that deep? His eyes held no warmth or kindness like she had known him to have. Now she felt awful and solely wanted his forgiveness.

'_Oh my god I'm a monster, I never should have done that, he hates me now I know that."_

"**Kishinuma Kun i-i'm sorry."**

"…"

"**You don't know how bad I feel about everything I've said, please forgive me, I feel awful after everything and you don't know how much it's killing me about how much of a monster I was towards you."**

Then she did the impossible. She opened her arms and embraced him with all that that she could. Ayumi could feel his body stiffen at the contact and his breath hitch but she didn't care, she just wanted to rectify her mistakes and I suppose repay Yoshiki.

Her voice had cracked during her apology and she was so close to crying yet she refrained herself from doing so and just wanted to get it all over with.

Shinozaki knew Yoshiki felt awkward about her hugging him like he was a life size teddy bear. Since he didn't return the hug and kept his arms at his side reluctantly, she felt like she had pushed him away forever. But after a moment of shock his arms came and wrapped around her being, also burying his face in the crook of her neck which to Ayumi's enjoyment made her content. To add to the moment when his voice replied, it brought the moment to a whole new level.

"**Shinozaki its okay you don't need to cry I forgive you."**

She wasn't aware that she had been crying but after hearing his deep soothing voice, she felt in complete bliss. But her bliss was broken as he broke them both apart and people were staring at them two.

She felt embarrassment creeping up on her face where as Yoshiki didn't seem so affected. Ms Yui made her way into class and asked them all to sit down so they did. As Ayumi took her seat, she found her mind constantly wondering back to the moment in detention, when Yoshiki saved her and he gave her his gakuran (which she still needs to return) and the embrace the two of them just shared.

All of a sudden Ayumi had the massive urge to repay her debt to the 17 year old though it wasn't necessary. Though to her it was mandatory and she would go out of her way to repay her debt to him, starting with her first idea.

'_Maybe he might want to go out for some dinner with me.' _

* * *

><p>So how was chapter 10? AYUSHIKI FTW :D I know more on the dramatic side but crazy shenanigans from Kisaragi crew are underway<p>

Next chapter is the daring Yoshiki Kishinuma who we all love :D Chapter 11 is coming very soon

That's all for now folk :* Don't forget to review okay ^_^ I need to know if you guys like the story or not :P

_**-Love Rina x**_


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11:

In a smaller than average slightly rundown apartment on the more rough side of town, was a delinquent with bleached blonde hair and grey eyes who was infamously known as yours truly Yoshiki Kishinuma. There he was, lying uncomfortably in a unmade bed, still wide awake during the later hours of the evening, when most teens his age would have been safe and sound in their warm beds, getting a good night's sleep. But that wasn't the case for Kishinuma. He was already struggling to pay rent for his miniature abode, which he had found with God's grace. Despite his landlord being a stuck up greedy pig with an intent lust for money, he took sympathy for the young boy and offered him the cheapest place he had. Obviously Yoshiki was more than grateful for this kindness, but the landlord had one condition, he had to pay his rent by due date, every time, and no exceptions. Also he wouldn't be patching up the faults within the apartment; the 17 year old tenant would have to do that all by his self.

It was a big task to fulfill, especially for a young lad such as himself who just barely got paid a bit more than minimum wage due to his young age. But someone had to do it, and from when this deal was made, he had to work overtime every day after school, until around 10:45 in the evening, about 3 more hours than the average worker in the convenience store he worked at. It was allot of effort but it was all necessary for his sustenance.

He would have wanted to work even more hours but since he was still a school student he wasn't allowed and his employer was kind enough to allow him a break and also pay him more than enough for a full day's work. He did work harder than all the other, older workers combined and the fact he was so young and already on the hard streets before adulthood, his boss just had to do something to ease the load for the teen, even by just a bit. It would have still made a difference.

As Yoshiki had detention for coming week, his executive told him it was okay for him to come in later than usual, and he would still work to his hours he was accustomed to. This was a relieve for the bleach blonde as he didn't have to worry about losing the job he had so much trouble in finding in the first place, yet he still had to work almost as twice as hard then usual to make up for the hours he lost due to the detention.

Not to mention at detention, already he was given completely irrelevant laborious work by the prick of a mathematics teacher Akihito Akiyama. To make the matters worse, he didn't have a partner anymore after the first day of detention; he and Shinozaki were split up because the teacher wanted to make the detention even more of a punishment then it usually were by completely isolating them.

It was a shame because even though things hadn't gone so well for him and the bluenette at the beginning of the treacherous punishment on the first day, things did start looking up when she hugged him at the beginning of the day and apologized for her irrational behavior.

Kishinuma could still feel her lingering warmth after the tight embrace; he could still see her guilt ridden blue orbs (which he could get lost in with such ease) in his mind as he pictured her beautiful face. Her voice sounded so sincere, as she spoke to him, like he actually meant something to her. His heart fluttered at her soft, sweet voice but he felt like it was all because she felt convicted after what she had said yesterday. The grey eyed adolescent had to force his self from showing too much emotion due to her apology, so he spoke to her as he would speak to anyone else who was not her. Unsympathetic, emotionless and cold. Considering how she spoke in such a degrading manner to him when he was completely clueless of what was going on, really shocked him and hurt him deep down inside because he loved her with all his heart and she had basically rebuked him for no good reason. The insults their selves didn't hurt, mainly because he was used to hearing such vile words from others, the thing that hurt was because it was her and she broke his heart, shattered it to a million pieces after he was mending with her in his mind and her alone. But the one thing that really packed the killer punch was that even though she had basically defiled him and his being, he couldn't say anything because he didn't want to upset her, he didn't want to hurt her. He knew the feeling of the deadly combo of hate and hurt too well and he didn't want her to go through it. No matter if she was the one to send him through it, he would still keep her from these negative feelings and protect her from what he couldn't be protected from his self.

That is most definitely the reason why, when they were assigned tasks for detention, he took the harder jobs instead of the petite female to save her the trouble. This is probably the reason why when she tripped on a bucket and got soaked, he gave her his gakuran despite how chilling the classroom was getting. He didn't want her to get sick because she got all wet, not to mention it is flu season so the risks of becoming sick were higher than normal. But not to say he didn't get his enjoyment from seeing her in his clothing, it engulfed her entire figure and he couldn't help but think that she looked adorable as hell like this. Also that it was his clothes, this fact gave him a warm and fuzzy feeling alone. It's probably the reason why, when even she barked at him like he was dirt, he stayed silent and abide to her harsh wishes just to make her happy and keep her from anger. He wouldn't have even come in to the room, just to keep her happy but when he heard a thud from inside the classroom, his natural instinct was to check if Ayumi was hurt or anything, discarding the fact that she didn't want to see him at all. It was a good thing too because if he hadn't caught her in time, she could have been history. It was only because he caught her in the nick of time like a knight in shining armor. He couldn't stop saving her.

Though after his heroic actions, he couldn't bring his self to look into her eyes as she fell into his arms like a classic damsel in distress. She said is clearly herself she wanted him to leave her alone, so that's what he did. After saving her from a gruesome accident, he just left her, in the moonlit desolate classroom, as the clock struck 7, ending the punishment for the day, not even bothering to get his gakuran back off her.

Yet the small interaction between Ayumi and Yoshiki made the blonde's heart skip a beat at how close she was to him and how she was snuggling into his broad chest almost as if she was comfortable in falling into his yearning arms. But obviously that couldn't be possible, could it?

When the next day came and the class rep had approached him by her own will once for the first time, he knew something was different but he didn't know what to place his finger on. It was probably something like an apology or maybe she was going to return his gakuran, but that wouldn't have really mattered as he had a spare one at home which he was wearing currently. On seeing how sullen her face was, he was right; it was an apology something which he had expected, but what he didn't expect that her sorry would have raw emotion to it. He would have thought of it to be a curt dismissal on her actions from the day before. Not her speaking as if she was close to breaking into tears.

But then again, Ayumi Shinozaki was known for getting emotional over the smallest things, such as her impassioned speech to him on the first day the two of them met. So he didn't think much of it.

Then his attention was pulled back at full force as she actually started to reply to his coldness with meaning and sincerity. He was faltering on his thoughts on if she actually meant what she said or if she was fueled by emotion. His mind changed completely when she lunged at him and grasped his built body almost as if it were the most precious thing on earth.

Kishinuma at this point was obviously mind boggled at this sudden interaction, maybe because Shinozaki was never one to engage in gestures like this towards the opposite sex, especially him. So it took him a few moments to regain his composure and give her a tight hug back. It felt so amazing having the girl of his dreams entwined in his hold, like it was heaven. To add to the moment, he could feel wetness seeping onto his shirt as Ayumi sobbed silently into his clothes. From here he knew that it was all genuine and she actually didn't mean what she said yesterday.

He would have wanted the beautiful moment to continue on forever but sadly it couldn't as eyes had started to fall on the scene that was unfolding between them and it wouldn't be long before someone said something about this. So to save Ayumi from the embarrassment that would later come on, he reluctantly broke what was the closest he had ever gotten to his crush. After he just walked back to his desk where Satoshi joined him afterwards.

The school day was normal other than the unusual looks he received from the blue haired class rep. It wasn't a bad unusual but more like the unusual look that had something more to it behind. He didn't think much about it and just dismiss any possibilities that could give him false hope.

But before the school day ended, the human hermit crab known as his coward best friend Satoshi Mochida had brought up that Shinohara's birthday was tomorrow which completely alerted Yoshiki on the mission he had been assigned to not so long ago. To be Seiko Shinohara's secret santa.

Now he had to get her 2 presents in such a small period of time but there was nothing to fear as the brunette had told him everything he needed to know after explaining his epic fail with his crush. He couldn't believe that Mochida had run away from his crush after getting a boner just by standing there. Was that even possible? Well it was Satoshi and for some reason everything stupid happened to him…

Yet hearing the honey eyed 17 year olds mortification did lighten his mood as he needed some entertainment for all the shit that was going on, also for being the love sick puppy's personal consultant whenever he had some irrelevant worries about his never progressing love life. Honestly who phones someone at 2am in the morning just because they want to talk about the interaction that they had with their crush in the day? Kishinuma didn't know when he signed up to be Mochida's private love guru, and it was annoying because it was so constant. Also the fact that Satoshi was as emotional as a girl on her period made it all even worse because of how worked up he would get over the really insignificant details with his crush. He needed a break from the boy's ever growing nonsense, and nothing was better then seeing or even hearing Satoshi and his attempts to get his crush go down the toilet in the most idiotic methods possible.

Going back to the point, after the last bell had tolled and announced for the students to leave, he went straight to detention where the dreaded teacher was waiting for him and sent him to clean the math's corridor, by his self in the given time of 4 hours. Where was this damn teacher the day before? He desperately wanted Akiyama Sensei to back to where ever he left to yesterday so he could have a bit more freedom. But it was no use, he wasn't going to budge and he kept a hawk's watch on the both of his unfortunate prisoners. Knowing that the bluenette was alone, he felt sad, he wanted to accompany her more than anything but he wouldn't want to risk getting either him or Ayumi into trouble. The sad thing was he hadn't even approached her after what had happened in the morning so he was kind of hoping that they would have some alone time in detention. But those hopes were tossed out the window after the new arrangements.

So detention was a complete drag and it seemed endless for the bleach blonde as he continued washing the walls and scrubbing the floors, with not even a soul to talk to as he felt the older man's eyes burning into the back of his head wherever he went. It was awful and he felt exhausted by it.

Yet again he had work straight after and for about 4 more hours as well. He decided he couldn't take it; he was completely wracked with fatigue. So he phoned in sick, just hoping that his employer wouldn't mind his absence for one day. Because to be honest, a 17 year old like Yoshiki shouldn't have even been given half of what he was assigned, alone as well.

Yet his extra labor wasn't the reason for his sleep deprivation, no it was much more interesting than that. The reason for his sudden insomnia was because of the mortifying event that had happened after he had left Kisaragi Academy.

Kishinuma buried his face into his soft pillow, groaning loudly in annoyance as he recalled the utter embarrassment which had seized him when he had gone to get Shinohara's present.

'_Why then and why her?'_

**-Flashback-**

Yoshiki was on his way home when he realized that a shop was nearby where he could get the pervert of class 2-9 her presents. Her birthday was tomorrow and he really didn't want to look like a bad friend by not getting her anything. Then again he needed to see if the order he made in the morning had came for his personal uses and so he could get something ready for Shinohara so his secret santa present was ready to give to her.

'_I guess I might get Shinohara a present considering it is her birthday.'_

He began to walk down a road which led him to a small shop where one of his friends/ex work partners worked at, Hentai Heaven was the place and he expected that anything that Shinohara would have wanted would be from here. Also since his friend was working here, he could maybe get a discount on something or maybe be given some freebies or something.

Unknown to the ex delinquent's knowledge, there was a figure watching him from the shadows, following his every step since when he left Kisaragi just about a meter away.

Because this was not the young male's first time actually ever visiting the shop where his friend praised so much, he wasn't so weirded out by all the extraordinary items that littered the shop or by the erotic posters that hung so proudly on the walls. Despite his tolerance, he always did feel quite odd when stepping into this forbidden vicinity.

"**KUROSAKI YOU HERE?"**

The purple haired pervert was nowhere in sight like always, so the 17 year old called out for him hoping to get a reply.

"**YEAH! WAIT WHO IS THIS?"**

"**IT'S ME KISHINUMA, I'M HERE TO PICK UP MY ORDER."**

"**OH YOU! I'LL BE THERE IN A MOMENT!"**

By the volume he was speaking at it seemed he was upstairs and pretty high up considering they had to shout in order to communicate. On that note Yoshiki began to observe his surroundings, dreading every moment, but he really couldn't do much more, could he?

As his sterling grey orbs set on the scene, he realized something. There was always something different within this shop that would just find a new way to revolt the Kishinuma heir, he would never be immune to the kinkiness that engulfed this shop. But something that didn't so much push him away, were the costumes which were somewhat bearable.

He began to observe the costumes which were dressing the mannequins of the store, but in reality the clothes didn't really cover much at all because of how revealing and skimpy they were. In all truth it was like as if they were naked. But he didn't acknowledge the more thought provoking outfits, in fact his focus rested on a more innocent looking outfit.

'_A neko maid outfit?'_

Really this shop never failed to surprise him. He began to drift closer to the far part of the store where a legless mannequin stood and it had adorned a traditional short Victorian maid outfit with splashes of navy blue and white, also the outfit had a velvet dark blue headband made in the shape of cat ears and a tail of the same material. It looked really cute and probably was the least revealing outfit there was.

'_Shinozaki would look so cute in that.'_

His face flushed with color at the thought of Ayumi wearing something like this, yeah it was quite kinky but the adorableness overwhelmed the other feelings. But she would never wear that, not in a million years. This was probably another one of Yoshiki's unfulfilled fantasies.

He then remembered her wearing his gakuran and looking so loveable that he just wanted to take her into his arms and hug as if she was a plushie. He began to wonder what did she think of his grey jacket, did she find it comfortable? Did she not like it? Well she probably did as she hadn't given it back yet, and he didn't mind because then she had something that would remind her of him. A grin grew on his face at this thought alone.

"**Oi Kishinuma sorry that I took so long, I just had something to take care of in the bac- ohohoh why you have a look like that plastered on your face huh? Thinking about a special someone eh?"**

He was broken out of his thoughts as Kensuke walked into the room and announced his presence. His statement made the flustered teen blush profusely, blatantly showing the sex shop worker was correct.

"**No-no it's nothing."**

"**Really then why is your face like a tomato?"**

He didn't think that the 16 year old would notice his reaction but he was wrong as he was caught in the act. But obviously this teasing was going to come to a cease as he would find a way to divert this conversation.

"**S-shut up."**

"**Oooooh Kishi's in loveeeee."**

"**No i-I'm not!"**

"**Yes you are!"**

"**No I'm not!"**

"**Yes!"**

"**No!"**

"**Yes!"**

"**No!"**

"**No?"**

"**Yes!"**

"**So you are!"**

"**Please just get off this topic."**

"**At least tell me their name."**

"…"

He didn't want to disclose this private information but in the 2 months he had worked with Kensuke in the convenience store, before he quit, he found out that the Byakudan student was more than persistent then finding out what he wanted to know.

"**So you gonna tell me their name or not?"**

"…**."**

"**Please for me?"**

Then he started to do his puppy eyes which any soul on earth would fall victim to. It was unfair that he had this advantage, not even the ex delinquent could resist such desperateness.

"**Pleaseeeee?"**

"**Alright, alright just stop doing that."**

"**Yes no one can resist the power of my cuteness."**

"**No comment…"**

"**So what's their name?"**

"…**.mi."**

"**Eh? Say that louder I didn't catch that?"**

"**I said her name was…umi."**

"**What? Say that again?"**

He was reluctant to disclose the truth so he kept speaking at a low tone but he knew that wouldn't keep Kensuke from finding out. Guess this is where his big secret is revealed.

"**Ayumi. Her name is Ayumi"**

"**Ohhhh Ayumi? Interesting…. Yoshiki and Ayumi sitting in a tree F-U-C-K-I-N-"**

"**SHUTUP!"**

Kishinuma mentally face palmed at his revelation, why did it have to be Kurosaki to know first? He was definitely never going to hear the end of it from him.

Kensuke let out a light hearty laugh as he made his way to behind the counter as he reached down behind the desk and picked up a clip board with important information written on it.

"**Ah lighten up Kishinuma, you're such a stick in the mud, anyway why were you here again?"**

"**Oh God…For the order!"**

"**W-what order?"**

"**You know that ORDER!"**

He felt ashamed to be saying the real name for the items as it was just so weird to say and it made him sound like a pervert. Well maybe he was a bit, no he wasn't a pervert, every one needed sexual enjoyment and it was normal for someone his age to have a stash of hentai magazines?

"**Ohh I'll get it straight away, also do you want this offer we are having?"**

What could he want from this shop other than what he came from? Oh that's when it struck him that he came here to buy Shinohara a birthday present and get her order ready.

"**Alright I'll listen, what do you have?"**

Kurosaki got a box from under the desk which was under the counter; Yoshiki looked at the contents of the box in bewilderment and disgust as what came to his sight was long thick rubber plastic tubes with straps hanging down. He held one up in confusion to what it was.

"**What's this?"**

"**It's a strap on."**

"**A what?"**

What was that? He had never heard of it ever in his life and if it was in this shop he knew that it was probably something left to be kept as a mystery but before he could say anything the definition was told, leaving him speechless.

"**A strap on, you know a girl's strap on dildo or in other word's a strap on dick."**

"**WHAT THE FUCK?!"**

How the hell did he say it so easily? And that wasn't the end of it.

The purple haired teen then took something out from the counter which was a clear liquid which was contained in a small plastic bottle.

"**And this is the lube for the strap on-"**

"**Okay that's enough."**

"**Wait don't you wanna hear the 3 in one deal?"**

"**NO!"**

"**It's got a vibrator!"**

"**DUDE I DON'T GIVE TWO SHITS!"**

" **Alright, alright but do you want the normal offer?"**

"…**."**

"**It's freee."**

'_Well Shinohara might want this and it's the perfect present for her.'_

"**Fine I'll take it. But get my order."**

"**Okay Mr. pushy."**

Kurosaki then left the room to go back into the stock room to get his 'private' order. Kishinuma was once again left with nothing to do so he was observing the strap on and picked it up in the process.

'_What type of item is this?'_

*Creak*

The door opened and Yoshiki's eyes almost popped out of his head on seeing who was standing before him. It couldn't be?

"**Sh-shinozaki?"**

There she was just entering the doorway not paying attention to her surroundings, still in her school uniform.

"**Kishinuma Kun I wanted to ask you some…w-what are you doing in a place like this?"**

Her face started to blush as she realized where she was and she tried to avert her eyes from looking elsewhere. Kishinuma who had frozen on the spot due to her entrance was stuttering, trying to figure out a valid reason on why he would be in a hentai shop with a strap on in his hands.

"**W-well i-i-"**

Before he could come out with an excusable answer, a loud voice rang out from the back saying the wrong thing at the wrong time.

"**KISHINUMA YOU CAN'T GET YOUR USUAL 49 PORN MAGAZINES OF HARDCORE BLUE ADVENTURES SO I'LL GIVE YOU THE MOST I CAN AND GIVE YOU A THONG FOR FREE, OKAY!"**

He wished he could die at that moment, it was utter mortification. Why did this have to happen and why now, why was she even here to begin with? He didn't have the courage to ask because of the humiliation; also she was beginning to back out of the shop slowly as if she was unsure of what just happened and why she was here.

"**I-I'll just leave…Oh and h-here's your gakuran."**

She gave him his gakuran from her bag whilst trying to avoid looking at his face whilst he was completely frozen up and just wishing a miracle could happen to erase the last 5 minutes of his life. She left with haste leaving the bleach blonde motionless.

Kensuke walked back into the room with a large bundle of magazines and a thong in one hand, he sat the hentai magazines down on the counter trying to catch his breath from all he carried.

"**Okay so here is the magazines and the complimentary thong I promised-Hey what did I miss?"**

**-Flashback ends-**

He just wanted to forget the whole day; maybe this was his punishment for teasing Satoshi all day yesterday and today. He was sure she probably found him really weird; I mean he asked for the hentai magazines but the thong was just from Kurosaki, but he didn't understand why he would give that to him when it was clearly obvious he was a dude.

So at the end he took his special offer (the strap on and lube) and his magazines which he had been ordering for 5 months straight now. They were a cheap offer as well so he didn't have to worry about price.

Now he had to face Shinozaki tomorrow at school, when everything was all just going so well. Now she had even more of a reason to obsess over Mochida.

Speaking of the brunette, Yoshiki felt his phone vibrate in his pocket and the caller was none other than Satoshi, probably calling about his damsel in distress problems. He turned his phone off as he didn't want to deal with the 17 year old's problems now, it was about midnight now and he just couldn't be assed. So he pulled up his blanket trying to go sleep.

But one thought that was keeping him awake was the question that was running rampant within his mind.

'_What did Shinozaki want to ask me?'_

* * *

><p>So how was chapter 11? :D Seems like Yoshiki is no better then Satoshi the coward, like saying 'What comes around goes back around' ,karma definitely got Kishinuma.<p>

Speaking of Satoshi, next is his chapter and I am just creasing with laughter on the plans I have for Satoshi, MWAHAHAHA XD

Anyway that's all for now, don't forget to review :P Chapter 12 shall be up soon hopefully.

**_-Love BloodiiValentii_ **


End file.
